Who Is My True Eyeshield 21?
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Kakei kembali ke Jepang untuk mencari ex-BF nya, yaitu Eyeshield 21 . Masalahnya, meski begitu, ia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya.  Warning : Shonen-Ai, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal  DON'T LIKE? THEN F*CK OFF! Tidak menerima flames yang menimbulkan perpecahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's My (true) Eyeshield 21?**  
><strong>Author<strong> : heyitchechenky  
><strong>Rating<strong> : T  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : _[Crack!Pairing_] **Eyeshield21xKakei** (mana yang benar? Sena Kobayakawa? Hayato Akaba? Atau….Takeru Yamato?), dan _slight_ **MizuxKakei**

**[A/N :** Saya tidak tahu, hari-hari ini suka buat Crack!Pairing. -_-" **] **

**Ch. Summary : Kisah awal pertemuan Kakei dengan Eyeshield 21 di Notre Dame, Amerika.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer** : Aku tidak memiliki siapapun disini. Cuma plot sama account.

NB : Saya membuat fic ini gara2 Laventz Aru . :( jadi kalau ada apa2, salahin dia. Dia yang membuatku seperti ini.

**GW BELA-BELAIN BACA ULANG MANGANYA. NEMU INSPiRASI KETIKA :  
><strong>

**(1) **Kakei mengejek Sena sebagai Eyeshied palsu. Karena ia tahu bagaimana Eyeshield 21 yang asli itu. (Kakei seperti ga terima gitu, kalau ada yang nge-claim nama Eyeshield 21 dan ngaku-ngaku jadi yang asli.)

**(2) **Sena dan Monta yang minta tau Kakei apakah Akaba adalah Eyeshield 21 yang asli.  
>(secara, katanya Cuma Kakei yang pernah <em>'ketemu'<em>). tolong tanda kutipnya diperhatikan. ^_^v

**(3) **Kakei yang serius mengobservasi Akaba, apakah Akaba adalah Eyeshield 21 asli atau bukan.  
>(Kakei memperhatikan setiap gerakan Akaba. Dan membandingkannya dengan Eyeshield 21 yang asli. Ya iyalah, kan Cuma dia yang <em><strong>'tahu'<strong>_...)

**(4)** Kakei yang terkejut saat mendengar ceritanya Taka tentang Takeru Yamato.  
>(aku tidak bisa berbicara-apa2 disini! XD sudah ketahuan soalnya)<p>

**A/N 2** : ** Pokoknya cerita ini '**_**overall'**_** konsen sama Kakei yang sibuk mencari '**_**yayang**_**'-**_**eyeshield 21**_** nya yang sebenarnya**. *ditendang Kakei*

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1 : THE BOY WHO SITS ALONE<strong>

**POV : Normal**

Suasana di sebuah SMU terkenal di Amerika begitu tenang. Menyamakan dengan suasana langit sore yang tidak berawan, tapi terlihat cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan di langit, seperti ingin menyusul satu sama lain. Matahari berwarna kuning ke jingga an, menandakan beberapa jam lagi akan lenyap ke balik bukit. Angin-angin pun ikut-ikutan menenangkan hembusannya. Tapi, ada satu titik atau lokasi dari SMU itu yang memuat keramaian untuk sore yang damai ini. Titik itu jatuh pada lapangan footboll milik SMU itu sendiri. Lapangannya bisa dikatakan luas. Dilengkapi dengan pagar besi disekelilingnya, bench untuk penonton, empat lampu sorot di setiap sudut, dan didekatnya terdapat sebuah gedung dua tingkat. Diduga sebagai markas tim SMU bergengsi itu.

Di lapangan hijau itu, berdiri beberapa murid yang sudah lengkap dengan atribute pemain american football nya. Salah satu membawa bola coklat cerah yang menyempit di 2 titik yang saling berhadapan. Beberapa teriakan komando, dan semacamnya terdengar jelas oleh orang-orang yang ada di kawasan lapangan itu.

Dan anehnya, tidak mereka saja yang ada di situ. Karena disana, terdapat sesosok murid juga. Yang kelihatannya bukan murid SMU Notre Dame. Dari baju seragamnya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa anak lelaki itu adalah murid SMP. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disana, terduduk di bench penonton? Sendirian, terlihat tenang, dan serius?

Sebenarnya, semua anggota tim football sudah tahu tentang keberadaannya di bangku penonton semenjak kira-kira dua bulan yang lalu. Dan semenjak itu juga, ia sepertinya rajin sekali memperhatikan permainan football SMU Notre Dame. Sayang, anak itu tidak pemain football disitu, tidak tahu jelas mengenai dirinya. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau bertanya. Tapi anak bermata biru itu yang tidak mau menjawab. Karena hal itulah, mereka akhirnya mencuekkannya. Ia mungkin tidak bermaksud untuk tampak dingin pada orang-orang yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari dia. Itu bagaikan suatu hal yang menjadi sifat dia dari lahir. Sifat alamiah anak itu. Selain mereka mengerti bahwa ia bukan mata-mata, ia juga sangat jelas terlihat sebagai murid SMP. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi anak lelaki itu. Baginya, itu sebuah hal yang berharga sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan kegiatan latihan mereka tanpa membuat mereka merasa terganggu.

Dan sekali lagi, anak itu merasa baik-baik saja, tidak dianggap keberadaannya.

Anak itu berambut biru laut. Matanya pun mengikuti warna rambut itu. Biru sebiru berlian. Wajahnya tidak menandakan ekspresi apapun. Matanya, mata birunya itu, selalu megikuti gerak-gerik atlet-atlet SMU yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi ada satu yang selalu menarik perhatiannya, melebihi yang lain. Yaitu seorang pemuda dengan nomor punggung 21. Bukan..bukan nomor punggungnya yang membuat dia begitu. Tapi helmet nya. Di bagian depan helmet tersebut, sengaja dipasang sebuah _shield_ berwarna hijau. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya secara penuh. Yang dengan pasti membuat identitasnya susah dilacak. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tim football itu sendiri.

Selain pelindung hijau yang membuatnya misterius, _skill_ nya juga mengejutkan. Pemuda ini memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata anak SMU. _Power_ dan kekuatannya bukan main tinggi. Taktik dalam setiap gerakannya pun juga selalu memukau, mengejutkan. Pemuda itu juga diberkahi dengan tinggi badannya. Itu sangat menambah _point_ kehebatannya untuk menang.

Jika saja mereka mengerti, bahwa anak itu telah mencoba mencari informasi tentang pemuda eyeshield tersebut. Dimana akhirnya ia mendapati bahwa eyeshield duduk dikelas satu. Dan merupakan warga negara Jepang. Mengejutkan, sama seperti dirinya. Di bagian itu, ia menyimpulkan _Eyeshield 21_ yang selama ini ia perhatikan, adalah orang yang benar-benar hebat. Sepengetahuannya, orang jepang jarang ada yang bisa meraih gelar ace di negeri paman sam ini. Jadi, yah, sangat mengejutkan pula ia menjadi orang yang berpengaruh di SMU terbaik amerika.

Anak SMP berambut biru tersebut, kadangkala tanpa sadar memperhatikan sang eyeshield secara terus-menerus hingga pertandingan selesai. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana eyeshield bisa begitu kuat. Tanpa memperhatikan waktu tentunya. Biasanya, ia tersadar kembali begitu mendengar pintu markas tim football Notre Dame terbuka. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, ia selalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pulang. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan pemain SMU itu jatuh padanya. Mereka pasti berpikir bahwa dia hanya anak aneh yang singgah ke tempat latihan mereka setiap sore. Dan bergegas pulang jika telah selesai. Bagi mereka, ia hanya sebagai angin yang lewat begitu saja.

Jika saja anak SMP itu menyadari, ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikannya dibalik sebuah lapisan berwarna hijau transparan. Dan mata itu, meski tidak akan ada yang bisa membacanyas sebelum ia melepas penghalangnya, untuk sekejap terlihat sedih menatap kepergian anak lelaki istimewa itu. Anak yang selalu menjadi penononton satu-satunya dalam latihan mereka. Anak yang terlihat dingin tapi ,ia tahu, hatinya tidak membeku karena itu. Anak yang berwajah terlalu serius layaknya ia sedang berpikir sesuatu yang susah dipecahkan. Anak yang...

Anak yang menarik perhatiannya. Rambut birunya, mata birunya, kulit putihnya, dan..sifat misteriusnya.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap anak itu aneh atau sebagainya seperti apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Baginya anak itu _istimewa_. Istimewa dalam semua hal.

Berkat hal-hal itulah, ia menemukan dirinya _sangat tertarik_ dengan anak lelaki tersebut. Meski ia tidak mengetahui siapa anak itu sebenarnya. Tapi karena itu juga, ia nekat akan mengajaknya bicara keeseokan harinya.

'_Besok. Harus bicara. Apapun keadaannya. '_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2 : HIS INTENSE FEELING<strong>

**POV : Eyeshield**

Hari ini aku telah membuat rencana demi kelancaran percakapan kami. Maksudku, aku tidak mau ada hal lain yang menggangguku untuk berbicara dengan anak itu. Jika dipikirkan, tidak akan mengenakkan jika hanya berbicara sebentar pada orang yang kita ajak kenalan. Apa itu benar? Tentu saja.

Dan rencana itu begitu mudah untuk aku lakukan. Aku yakin, pihak yang terkait tidak akan keberatan untuk melakukan itu . Rencananya adalah : Meniadakan latihan football untuk sore nanti. Dengan begitu, ketika anak itu datang (aku tahu dia pasti datang!), hanya ada aku di sana. Dan di saat itulah, aku akan mengajaknya bicara. Tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Tapi, yang aku juga harus perhatikan. Aku harus tetap menggunakan seragam football ku. Aku tidak mau ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Maksudku, aku belum siap untuk memberitahunya. Bukan berarti itu menjelaskan bahwa aku jelek atau sebagainya. Tidak! Salah besar! Karena hal itu juga sebagai alasan mengapa aku bersikeras menjaga identitas dan wajahku darinya. Aku tidak mau ia menyukaiku karena tampangku. Aku mau dia menyukaiku apa adanya. Meski tanpa harus melihat bagaimana aku terlihat. Itu juga akan kumasukkan dalam tes terhadapnya. Jika ia benar-benar menyukaiku, ia pasti tak akan keberatan denganku yang masih menyembunyikan identitas yang sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membuktikan apakah perasaanku dengan dia sama.

**POV : Normal**

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang anak lelaki berpakaian seragam SMP Phoenix berjalan kearah pintu masuk lapangan football SMU Notre Dame. Tangan kanannya menggenggam _strap_ tas selempangnya. Sedangkan satunya, terisi oleh sebuah minuman kotak lengkap dengan sedotan yang sudah ditancapkan di lubangnya. Sesekali, ia membawanya keatas ke bibirnya untuk mengambil beberapa hisapan melalui sedotan tersebut. Wajahnya serius, nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi mata birunya yang tajam mendadak terbelalak ketika ia mendapati keheningan di lapangan football itu. Langkah kakinya berhenti secara keseluruhan tepat di ambang pintu gerbang. Genggamannya melonggar pada _strap_ tas yang ia gunakan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa ini. Tim football SMU Notre Dame tidak biasanya tidak melakukan latihan. Kecuali jika itu hari libur sekolah. Tapi, semua orang tahu. Hari itu adalah hari Selasa dan tidak ada event-event penting yang membuat hari itu diliburkan. Atau…memang ada sesuatu yang mengakibatkan absennya latihan mereka pada sore itu.

Ada perasaan kecewa di hatinya, tapi ia mencoba mengacuhkan itu. Ia tipe orang yang tidak mau terbawa suasana hati. Maka itu, ia dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya kembali. Untuk beberapa menit, ia hanya berdiri disitu, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia pun tampaknya telah melupakan minuman di tangan kirinya yang lemas. Yang bergerak hanyalah kedua matanya, mencari adanya tanda-tanda bekas latihan di lapangan. Pikirannya berkata, mungkin mereka telah melakukannya. Ia kurang cepat saja untuk melihat. Sesaat, ia menyalahkan dirinya.

Tetapi pikiran itu langsung terbuyar konsentrasinya begitu ia menangkap suatu gerakan dari pinggir penglihatannya. Ia menoleh kearah sumber gerakan tersebut, bertujuan untuk mencari tahu siapa itu.

Belum ia melihat seluruhnya, ia sudah tahu siapa itu.

_Eyeshield 21._

Sangat mencolok dengan_ shield _hijaunya.

Secara kilat, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Yang saat itu, adalah tanah yang ia pijak sebagai objek. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia mendengar setiap langkah pemuda itu, yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan wajah '_tanpa-ekspresinya'. _Tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol warna merah yang muncul di pipinya. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah menghindari tatapan orang itu, supaya wajahnya yang memerah tidak akan terlihat.

Hingga sepasang sepatu football muncul di penglihatannya. Tidak usah berpikir siapa pemiliknya. Karena tanpa ia mendongak untuk tahu siapa itu, ia sudah tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya. Jantungnya masih tidak mau memelankan denyutnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh bagi dia. Baru kali ini perasaan aneh ini ia alami. Dan yang menyebabkan itu tidak lain adalah ace SMU Notre Dame yang terkenal dengan kecepatan dan kekuatannya.

"Hei," pemuda tinggi dihadapannya menyapa lembut. Suaranya begitu pas dengan perawakannya yang gagah. Anak SMP itu semakin gugup, mengetahui orang ini pasti akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia berpikir untuk langsung berbalik dan kabur. Tapi, dibawah tatapan orang itu, ia seakan membeku di tempat. Untungnya, waktu itu ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Walau kemerah-merahan itu semakin menyeruap ke permukaan kulitnya.

"Hello? Kau disana?" Pemuda itu berkata lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Anak berambut biru itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk '_meladeni_' sang ace. Dengan memberi keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pasti bisa tetap mempertahankan tampang '_tanpa-ekspresinya', _ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadap pada orang di depannya itu. Yang masih berdiri, menunggu responnya.

Hal pertama yang masuh dalam penglihatannya adalah warna hijau dari _shield_ orang itu. Dalam batinnya, ia seperti berteriak, _'sial, berkat perisai hijau itu, aku tidak bisa tahu kearah mana matanya memandang.'_ Walau wajahnya mencerminkan yang sebaliknya. Ia tetap terlihat tenang, serius, dan dingin.

"Apa?" Anak itu menjawab pelan, tapi terdengar judes. Mata tajamnya pun menambahkan kesan dingin dan ketidak peduliannya terhadap pembicaraan yang akan dimulai antara mereka berdua. Dengan sikap itu, ia berharap lelaki dihadapannya ini akan berlaku sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Yang langsung mencuekkannya begitu mendengar betapa dinginnya sikapnya itu. Tapi, sayangnya, eyeshield 21 di depannya tetap memandangnya. Meski ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia yakin. Orang itu masih memandangnya. Lalu, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pemuda tersebut. Yang mana mengejutkan murid SMP Phoenix tersebut.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, mengapa setiap sore kau melihat timku latihan? Padahal kau bukan murid SMU ini. Lagipula, jarang ada yang melihat tim kami latihan meski dari SMU ini sendiri. " Eyeshield bertanya ramah, senyumannya masih terpampang jelas.

"Iseng. Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dulu. " Jawab anak itu datar. Tidak sepenuhnya kata-kata itu bohong. Karena memang benar, pada awalnya ia hanya iseng saja. Hingga sesuatu mengambil perhatiannya di perjalanannya ke rumah. Sesuatu itu adalah football. Pertama kali ia tahu football, tentu saja dari SMU itu. Dari pandangan pertama, ketertarikan pada olahraga itu rasanya tumbuh secara drastis. Itulah mengapa, setiap sore setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya pada hari itu, ia selalu mendatangi lapangan football SMU Notre Dame. Hanya untuk menyaksikan latihan football mereka.

Mengesankan serta mengejutkan. Eyeshield 21 ini, menjadi orang pertama yang tidak terpengaruh sifat dinginnya. Dan juga orang pertama dari tim yang ia beri jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Karena selama ini, ia hanya terdiam atau memberi tatapan tajam pada setiap anggota yang bertanya tentang alasan keberadaannya disini.

"Iseng? Kau selalu datang kesini setiap sore, dan memperhatikan latihan kami sampai selesai, dan kamu menyebut itu iseng?."

Setelah Eyeshield berkata seperti itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa detik. Anak itu juga merasa 'lumayan' sebal terhadap Eyeshield ini. Ia telah mengambil kesimpulan. Eyeshield bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun atau berusaha sekuat apapun untuk mendapat apa yang ia mau. Sehingga, mendiamkan dia di sebuah pembicaraan bukan akan mempercepat akhir pembicaraan itu sendiri. Malah, ia mungkin menganggap itu sebagai tantangan untuknya, untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Orang ini tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang kuat. Mentalnya pun juga kuat.

"Memang kenapa? " Pemilik mata biru berkata cepat dengan intonasi yang tinggi, membuat itu dikatekorikan dengan kata-kata '_sewot_'. Anak itu semakin sebal lagi begitu Eyeshield menanggapi sikap kasarnya barusan dengan tawaan enteng.

"Kau ini… memang anak yang _unik_."

'_Unik?'_

Anak itu memandang Eyeshield dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini, ada orang yang menyebutnya _unik_. Ketika pendengarannya telah terbiasa dengan kata-kata _'aneh', 'gila', 'anti-sosial'_, _'autis'_, dan semacam kata-kata negative lainnya.

Eyeshield, yang hanya dipandang anak itu tanpa respon lain, akhirnya mengisi keheningan dengan pertanyaan lain. "Siapa namamu? Kurasa aku perlu tahu namamu. Karena kau selalu memperhatikan timku berlatih."

'_Alasan yang tidak masuk akal…' _batin Anak berambut biru tersebut. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan ace runner itu. "Kakei," Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Namaku Shun Kakei."

Senyuman Eyeshield melebar, mendapati anak itu mau memberi tahu namanya pada dirinya. Ini baginya adalah prestasi. Ketika teman-teman lainnya tidak berhasil mengetahui sedikitpun informasi dari anak unik ini, Ia bahkan bisa mendapat namanya. Bukan hanya nama. Tapi nama panjangnya juga.

"_Shun_?" Eyeshield menyebutkan nama depan anak itu, seakan merasakan bagaimana pengucapannya dari bibirnya. "Pantas saja, kau begitu _misterius_." Komentarnya.

"Misterius?" Anak bernama Kakei itu bertanya. Ia tidak paham bagaimana cara pikir Eyeshield, sehingga bisa mengatakan ia misterius hanya melalui nama depannya.

"Iya. _Shun_, dalam bahasa inggris, artinya _menjauhkan diri dari sesuatu_."

Kakei menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya. '_Bagaimana bisa, namaku dikaitkan dengan kosa kata bahasa inggris. '_

"Cocok dengan sifatmu yang selalu menghindari orang lain. " Eyeshield menambahkan, sambil tetap memandang anak berambut biru tua itu.

Kakei, di kata-kata itu, memicingkan mata pada Eyeshield. "Sok tahu."

Tapi reaksi lelaki itu sungguh menambah amarahnya. Lelaki itu tertawa. Bukan tertawa sembarangan. Ini seperti tawaan jika kamu habis mendengar sesuatu lelucon yang lucu bagimu. Atau tawaan ketika kita melihat teman kita tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan kejadian-kejadian lucu.

"Untuk ukuran anak SMP, kau galak sekali." Eyeshield berkata di sela-sela tawa pelannya. Ia baru berhenti tertawa ketika Kakei tetap memandangnya dengan mata tajamnya, yang membuat aura mengerikan disekitar anak itu. "Oke, oke. Lupakan saja yang tadi. " tukas Eyeshield, setelah mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. "Sekarang aku ingin menantangmu untuk bermain bersamaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dalam melakukannya." Kakei menjawab datar dan sederhana. Tatapannya pada Eyeshield berubah menjadi tatapan malas.

"Satu kali saja. "

"Tidak."

"Ayolah! Hari ini timku tidak latihan. Lagi pula, aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau mengerti tentang football. Pengamatanmu terhadap latihan kami, tidak mungkin tidak ada hasilnya, kan?" pada kalimat terakhir, Eyeshield menggunakan nada mengejek.

Kakei terdiam, mencerna setiap kalimat dari lelaki itu. Eyeshield seperti merendahkan dia pada bagian terakhir. Tapi ia tahu, itu salah satu cara lelaki itu untuk memancingnya, agar ia menerima tantangan yang telah disebutkan. Beberapa bagian dirinya memberi sugesti padanya untuk tidak ikut. Dengan alasan ia hanya tertarik football dalam _'materi'_. Bukan _'action'_ nya. Tetapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, bagian terdalam dari hatinya memerintahkan untuk menerima tantangan itu. Tidak ada salahnya kan ia mencoba?

"Okay, aku menerima tantangan itu. 1 kali saja ya! Tapi kuperingatkan, aku tidak pernah bermain permainan ini sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau merasa aku ini terlalu mudah untuk dikalahkan atau tidak sebanding denganmu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu. " Eyeshield menjawab ramah. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke lapangan. Dan disanalah, ia mendapat bola yang dipakai dalam olahraga bernama football. "Kau juga kesini, Shun!" Eyeshield memberi instruksi pada Kakei, setelah ia melihat anak bermata biru itu ternyata tidak mengikutinya tadi (sebenarnya Kakei tidak terima Eyeshield memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tapi, Kakei membiarkannya. Ia anggap, Eyeshield hanya lupa nama panggilannya). Barulah setelah instruksi itu terdengar, Kakei memaksakan dirinya berjalan ke tempat yang sama dengan Eyeshield. Yaitu lapangan football.

Kata-kata pertama yang Kakei katakan ketika ia sampai ke tempat Eyeshield adalah, "Rumputnya basah…" Wajah anak SMP itu menghadap ke bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke sepatunya yang kini berwarna lebih gelap berkat efek air yang ada di rerumputan.

"Oh? Well, mungkin kelembapan mereka meninggi." Kata Eyeshield, memberi alasan yang tidak rasional (?). Ia melempar bola itu keatas kira-kira hanya 10 cm dari telapak tangan kanannya, sebelum bola itu jatuh kembali ke dekapan tangannya. "Letakkan saja tas mu di bench. " Ia memberi arahan lagi, saat menyadari Kakei masih memakai tas nya. Dan ia benar-benar tahu, jika dibiarkan, maka anak SMP itu akan menemukan kesusahan untuk bergerak secara eluasa.

Kakei, tanpa memberikan tanda 'mengerti' atau semacamnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke player bench yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sebelumnya. Setelah melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas bench, ia berjalan kembali ke tempat Eyeshield yang masih menunggu.

"Defense atau Offense?" Eyeshield bertanya, kini bernada serius.

Sesungguhnya, bagi Kakei kedua-dua nya susah. Selain Karena ia tidak punya sedikitpun pengalaman, ia juga sedang tidak memakai sepatu olahraga yang khusus untuk permukaan lapangan yang licin seperti ini. Jika ia menjadi offense, ia bisa-bisa tergelincir saat lari atau menghindar. Jika jadi defense, well, juga susah. Ia bisa terpeleset pula ketika ia mengambil gerakan tiba-tiba saat pemain offense mencoba menghindar darinya. Tapi jika ditimbang-timbang, defense kelihatannya akan lebih mudah.

"Defense.." Jawab Kakei datar. Di suaranya, tidak ada unsur semangat sedikitpun. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan permainan mereka berdua.

"Okay. Kau pegang bola ini, dan jaga supaya aku tidak-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskannya…"

"Oh? Baik. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja." Eyeshield berkata, sambil mengambil beberapa jarak dari Kakei. Kakinya telah berubah ke posisi ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Kakei juga telah bersiap-siap akan serangan ace runner misterius tersebut. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada bola itu. Kakinya telah terbuka, bertujuan untuk menguatkan kuda-kudanya supaya ia tidak mudah jatuh.

"Kau siap, Shun?"

'_Dia menggunakan nama depanku lagi. Jika ini bukan dalam permainan, sudah aku tonjok dia. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau dia memanggilku begitu. Hanya saja, aku hanya membolehkan orang-orang yang dekat denganku saja untuk memanggilu dengan nama depanku. Dan dia, orang yang baru aku kenal. Seenaknya saja, memanggilku begitu.'_ Batin murid SMP Phoenix itu kecut. Matanya menajam kembali kearah Eyeshield seraya menjawab, "Tentu."

Tepat setelah itu, Eyeshield berlari dengan kecepatan cahanyanya kearah anak berambut biru itu. Tangan kanannya terentang kedepan untuk mempermudah dirinya merebut bola tanpa harus terhalang atau terkena serangan. Kakei yang melihat ini, secara diam takjub atas kehebatan Eyeshield. Tapi ia tetap sadar untuk melindungi bola yang ada di tangannya.

Ketika ia merasakan getaran di bola yang ia pegang dalam kecepatan kilat, ia menyadari bahwa Eyeshield telah berhasil menyentuh bola itu. Dan saat tarikan mulai terasa di bolanya, ia mendekap bola itu dan melakukan gerakan spin sambil menghindar agar Eyeshield kesusahan untuk mengambilnya.. Yang membuat Eyeshield terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari bola yang dijaga itu. Ia baru berhenti lari setelah memakan jarak 4 meter melewati Kakei.

Eyeshield memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Kakei terduduk di tanah (saat ia melakukan Spin, ia tergelincir).Bola masih ada di dekapannya. Wajahnya, masih seperti sebelumnya. Datar. Hanya saja, ada unsur terkejut disana. Terlukis jelas di matanya.

"Kau…hebat.." Eyeshield berkata pelan, sambil berjalan mendekati Kakei yang masih tidak bergerak. "Kau memiliki impulse yang cepat. " Jelasnya, masih melihat kearah Kakei.

Pemilik rambut dan mata biru itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Eyeshield yang berdiri dan melihat kebawah, ke dirinya. "Aku tahu Kau sengaja, tidak merebutnya dengan keras." Kakei memprotes dengan nada datar dan rendah.

"Ini bukan tentang kekuatanku. Tapi ketepatanmu untuk mengelak saat aku telah menyentuh bola." Kata Eyeshield sambil memberikan tangan pada Kakei untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kakei menepis tangan atlet runner itu. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri" Lalu ia mencoba berdiri diatas kedua kakinya lagi. Tapi saat ia berusaha mengangkat dirinya dari posisi duduk ke berdiri, ia tergelincir lagi.

Sebelum bagian belakangnya mendapat tabrakan lagi, sepasang lengan telah menahannya. Dan otomatis juga, ia langsung merenggut seragam atlet football tersebut sebagai pegangan.

"Whoops…." Kakei berkata datar, setelah mengetahui ia tidak jadi jatuh lagi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan _shield_ hijau lelaki bernomor punggung 21 itu.

Di saat itu, Kakei kaget lagi. Ia dengan cepat mengembalikan posisi berdirinya dan mengambil beberapa jarak dari Eyeshield, yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi_. '..tadi benar-benar memalukan..._' pikir anak itu.

Kesunyian segera mengisi atmosfir antara mereka berdua semenjak kejadian yang tidak terduga itu terjadi. Kedua-duanya tidak yakin untuk menjadi yang pertama yang memecah keheningan pada kali ini.

Setelah melewati beberapa detik yang menegangkan, Kakei akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Semakin cepat semakin ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang memalukan bagi dirinya.

"Aku harus pulang, Eyeshield_-san_. Terima kasih atas tantanganmu." Kakei berkata cepat tanpa melihat Eyeshield. Karena ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju _player bench _untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Eyeshield di punggungnya tanpa ia harus melihat. Dan ia tahu juga, Eyeshield tidak mungkin diam seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Yang memang hal itu benar sekali.

Saat ia telah berhasil mendapat tasnya kembali dan segera melangkah kearah gerbang, Eyeshield mengatakan, "Kau punya bakat di American Football.". Yang mana membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Kakei berbalik, menghadap sang Eyeshield 21 yang juga memandangnya melalui perisai hijaunya.

"Terima kasih?" Kakei menjawab, tapi lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Ia tidak memberi Eyeshield waktu untuk menimpali kata-katanya. Karena detik berikutnya, ia mempercepat larinya dan berhasil keluar dari area lapangan football. Meninggalkan Eyeshield yang masih memandang tempatnya sebelum ia berhasil keluar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan lelaki itu berpindah ke langit di atasnya. Dan Sang Ace runner SMU Notre Dame tanpa keraguan memberi pengakuan pada kanvas suasana sore.

"Shun Kakei, tak kusangka kau membuat ketertarikanku semakin _meningkat_."

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3 : RESEARCH<strong>

**POV : Eyeshield **

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku setelah aku sampai di apartemenku. Tinggal sendirian di sebuah aprtemen bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya aku bisa berbuat sesukaku tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari sehabis sekolah, aku menemukan diriku terduduk di depan komputer. Jari-jariku dengan cekatan membuka web dan mengetik sebuah nama yang sedari tadi tetap bergentayangan di pikiranku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nama anak bermata dan berambut biru itu. Aku nekat mencari informasi tentangnya tanpa bertanya padanya. Bukan berarti aku ini seorang '_stalker_', aku hanya penasaran saja dengan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya dibalik topeng dinginnya itu.

Untuk sekali lagi aku teringat kejadian yang tidak disengaja itu. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan beberapa bagian dari diriku merasa senang, karena aku bisa menyentuhnya. Dan saat ia menatapku , akupun menatapnya juga. Walau aku tidak dapat melihat warna dengan jelas karena dihalangi oleh _shield _hijauku, aku bisa merasa diriku tenggelam di mata birunya yang begitu dalam. Serta saat ia mencoba menjauh, aku tahu wajahnya memerah seketika. Lebih parah dari pada waktu awal kami berbicara. Dia terlihat sangat merona ketika wajahnya memerah dan diterpa cahaya mentari sore.. Meskipun aku penasaran juga, bagaimana dia bisa menjaga wajah datarnya itu ketika pipinya memerah karena malu.

Saat hasil pencarian di web tentang dirinya muncul, aku segera membuka data yang ada di paling atas.

Disitu terlihat pas fotonya saat ia masih menginjak kelas 1 SMP. Tapi, di mataku, rupanya tetap sama seperti tadi saat aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Kupindahkan perhatianku dari fotonya ke data identitasnya.

_Shun Kakei. Berkewarga negaraan Jepang. Lahir pada tanggal 6 Juni. Seorang anak kelas 3 SMP yang bersekolah di SMP Phoenix, Amerika. Merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di sana. Kepribadiannya sangat misterius, karena dia selalu menutup diri dari orang lain. Ia selalu terlihat serius dan sering bersikap dingin terhadap orang yang berbicara kepadanya. Meski begitu, ia memiliki kepopuleran yang tinggi. Masa kepopulerannya ia habiskan dengan menyendiri dan mengacuhkan hal-hal lain . Mungkin itu alasan mengapa ia tak memiliki banyak teman. Beberapa teman-temannya menganggap ia menderita Autis walaupun di keterangan kesehatannya tidak berkata demikian. ..._

Menarik. Selain dia adalah anak misterius yang jenius, ia juga berkewarga negaraan sama sepertiku.

Aku sampai-sampai tidak sadar bibirku telah membentuk senyuman di setiap kata yang aku baca tentang dirinya. Dan aku menemukan diriku semakin menyukai anak itu.

Bisa dibilang, aku memiliki type idealku. Yaitu orang yang menyukai football dan memiliki otak cemerlang. Kedua-duanya dimiliki oleh anak misterius SMP Phoenix ini. Well, meski ia bilang ia tidak tertarik dengan football. Tapi kuanggap sebaliknya ketika aku mengetahui dia punya bakat yang besar dalam olahraga football. Kuharap ia mengubah cara pandangnya pada yang satu ini.

Karena selama ini, aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang memenuhi 2 kategori tersebut. Biasanya, mereka mengejar-ngejar diriku karena ketampananku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi juga padanya. Aku ingin dia melihatku apa adanya.

Mulai dari hari ini, aku bertekad untuk membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku tanpa harus aku memperlihatkan identitasku yang sebenarnya padanya. Atau dalam kata lain, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hilang begitu saja dari hidupku selagi aku bisa berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 4 : CONFESSION<strong>

**POV : Normal**

Sebuah lapangan football tampak begitu cerah ketika sinar hangat mentari di sore hari menghiasnya dan sekitarnya. Angin bertiup semilir, lembut dan menenagkan, menyapu daun-daun di tanah walau hanya beberapa senti. Hari itu cuacanya sedang bagus. Tim football SMU Notre Dame tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan bagus ini untuk berlatih. Tapi entah memgapa, karena suasana yang mendamaikan itu, pergerakan mereka jadi lambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Menyebabkan jadwal latihan yang seharusnya dimulai jam empat, molor sekitar tiga puluh menit. Kerugian ini juga dirasakan oleh satu-satunya penonton latihan mereka yang tidak pernah absen menyaksikan. Meski tidak tahu siapa anak itu sebenarnya, tapi di dalam, mereka benar-benar menghargai anak itu. Mengesampingkan sifatnya yang dingin dan tatapan matanya yang seperti death glare walau itu sebenarnya mata normalnya.

Keterlambatan selama tiga puluh menit digunakan anak SMP Phoenix bernama Shun Kakei itu untuk membaca (diperjelas lagi, _membaca_. Bukan _marah_). Sebuah buku berbahasa perancis ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Lalu ia menyelipkan jarinya di sebuah halaman pertengahan. Buku itu terbuka, dan matanya mulai mencerna setiap kata yang ada di kertas buku tersebut. Lumayan untuk latihan pemahaman, karena ia bisa dikatakan sering menemukan kesulitan di setiap ia ingin mempelajari bahasa.

Saat ia telah mendapat 4 halaman, suara terbukanya pintu gedung klub football SMU itu menjadi alasan perhatiannya beralih ke sumber suara tersebut. Buku logic berbahasa perancis yang ada di tangannya sesaat terabaikan. Sebelum akhirnya tertutup dan terletak kembali di dalam tas anak SMP berambut biru itu. Mata tajamnya (Ini alamiah, ya!) terjatuh hanya pada satu orang di kumpulan anggota-anggota lain yang mulai memasuki lapangan. Ia melihat Eyeshield, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, berjalan tenang ke tengah lapangan untuk mengambil posisinya. Teman se-timnya mengikuti kelakuannya. Dan salah satu sedang membawa bola mematikan itu. Mengapa mematikan?_ 'Tentu saja mematikan. Siapapun yang membawa itu memiliki kemungkinan tertinggi untuk dikasari.' _batin anak genius itu. _'Tapi meski begitu, masih saja dimainkan. Aneh.'_

Pemain yang menjadi Quarterback memberi aba-aba terhadap rekan se-timnya. Setelah memberi beberapa hitungan, gerakan-gerakan terjadi pada kedua kubu. Mereka sama-sama cepat. Apalagi di bagian Line. Harus memasang start yang cepat dan kilat. Quarterback melempar bolanya ke arah seseorang yang tengah berlari. Dan orang itu seperti sudah punya insting alami tentang kemana bola itu akan diberikan. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Sang RB, yang tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi adalah Eyeshield 21, menangkap bola operan dari menara kontrol dengan sempurna lalu membawanya lari menerjang line. Lineman-Lineman kubu lawan seperti kehilangan kekuatannya secara drastis ketika sang Runner cepat itu mendorong mereka hanya dengan satu tangan. Dan seperti yang telah diduga, Eyeshield 21 berhasil melakukan Touch Down.

Kemenangan mutlak Eyeshield 21 memang sudah terlihat dari awal. Skor akhir menyatakan 42-12. Dengan 42 berpihak pada kubu Eyeshield 21. Semua pemain memberi pujian dan rasa bangga kepada pelari cepat dan kuat itu.

"Kau memang hebat, kawan!"

"Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau memiliki power, speed, dan taktik yang sempurna. "

"Seperti biasanya, Eyeshield. Kau bermain dengan sangat bagus."

Dan berbagai pujian-pujian lainnya. Eyeshield mendengar kata-kata positif itu hanya bisa tersenyum ataupun mengangguk sambil memulihkan tenaganya dengan minum minuman yang telah mereka siapkan di_ player bench_.

HIngga jadwal latihan mereka menunjukkan kata selesai. Semua anggota berbondong-bondong masuk ke gedung klub untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Kakei baru beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika orang terakhir masuk ke gedung tersebut. Ia menggenggam tasnya dan hendak melangkahkan kaki. Tetapi berhenti seketika saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Anak remaja itu menoleh ke pemanggilnya, dan terkejut melihat Eyeshield berdiri tegap disitu.

_'Sejak kapan dia disitu?' _pikir Kakei keheranan. Karena ia bersumpah tidak melihat runner tersebut masuk ke area _bench_ penonton. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Shun, aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu kepadamu. " Eyeshield berkata lembut, berjalan mendekat kearah Kakei yang hanya melihatnya dengan tampang yang tidak bisa dibaca.

_'Lagi-lagi seenaknya memanggilku dengan surname-ku_.' Di dalam, ia seperti memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Sedangkan diluar, ia tetap memandang Eyeshield. Sesekali berkedip.

"_Sure_." Kakei menjawab pendek dengan nada datar dan dingin, seperti biasanya. Ia tidak melangkah kebelakang atau mengelak ke arah berlawanan ketika Ace runner SMU itu memberi jarak antar mereka mungkin hanya sekitar sepertiga meter. Sebenarnya bagi Kakei ini mengganggu, karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan kedekatan seperti entah mengapa, ketika matanya telah memandang perisai hijau yang menutupi lelaki hebat itu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semakin orang itu mendekat, semakin tenggelam ia ke dalam warna hijau terang_ shield _orang itu. Dan ia mendapati wajahnya sedikit terangkat ketika ia bersikeras untuk tetap memandang _shield_ itu, yang kini berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya (eyeshield memang lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak terlalu begitu mengejutkan).

"Shun, " Eyeshield menyebut namanya lagi, sangat halus dan terkesan romantis. Kakei di bagian ini sudah memicingkan mata kearah lelaki itu. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli. Apalagi setelah itu, ia mencoba memindahkan beberapa helai rambut biru yang menutupi mata berlian ketika angin menerpa diantaranya. Nah, di bagian ini, Kakei baru terlihat..marah(?). Ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, menambah jarak antara mereka berdua.

"_Look_, jika ini tentang kemarin, aku minta maaf atas _kecerobohan_ku. Jika kau masih keberatan, aku tidak apa-apa kau _usir_ dari sini." Murid SMP Phoenix itu berkata tegas, memberikan Eyeshield tatapan death glare nya. Genggaman pada tasnya semakin erat. Entah karena emosi atau _nervous _tentang sentuhan Eyeshield tadi.

Eyeshield tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi langkahnya, yang mencoba mengurangi jarak mereka lagi, menandakan ia akan berbicara sesuatu. Sesuatu yang serius karena ia tampaknya butuh jarak yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Shun, Aku menyukaimu."

Sepasang mata biru itu terbelalak begitu mendengar kalimat dari Eyeshield. Mulutnya terbuka beberapa saat, sebelum tertutup lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Matanya pun sudah tidak terkonsentrasi lagi pada satu titik, seperti sedang mencari objek lain di setiap dua detik.

Mendapati lawan bicaranya tidak merespon dengan kata-kata apapun, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan pengakuannya pada murid SMP dihadapannya itu.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku telah _tertarik_ padamu sejak pertama kali kau berkunjung kesini. Dan setiap kali aku melihatmu pada saat tim-ku berlatih, aku tidak bisa melawan rasa sukaku kepadamu yang terus tumbuh. Meski aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu ada dirimu yang _sesungguhnya_ di balik perisai sikap dinginmu itu. Dirimu yang sebenarnya. Yang bisa merasakan kehangatan di hati walau _membeku_ di bagian luar. Aku tidak menyangkalmu tentang sikapmu itu. Sejujurnya, itu sedikit _menyebalkan. _Tapi, di bagianku yang lainnya, aku menemukan itu sangat cocok denganmu. Lagipula, kau sangat_ imut _jika sedang begitu." Di bagian akhir, Eyeshield tertawa pelan. Kakei terdiam, terkejut dengan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut runner cepat itu. Wajahnya ia buat untuk tetap pada eskpresi yang sama, yang susah dibaca. Sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab,

"Bullsick!" Katanya, setengah mengumpat. "Kau hanya mau mempermainkanku. Itulah yang selalu dilakukan murid SMA."

Eyeshield tercengang. "Apa? tidak.. tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak mempermainkanmu!"

"Hha, itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh mereka." Kata anak SMP bermata biru itu dengan nada mengejek. Wajahnya telah beralih ke samping, tidak membiarkan Eyeshield melihat matanya lagi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada secara rapi. "Jangan kau kira, dengan ketenaranmu itu, kau bisa mempermainkan orang lain semaumu!"

Eyeshield terdiam mendengar cercaan murid SMP di depannya. Kakei pun juga terdiam, sesekali mendengus sebal. Atlet football itu menghela napas pelan, mengerti bahwa ini memang tak akan mudah untuknya meyakinkan seseorang tentang perasaannya. Ia menatap langit sesaat, seakan ingin merasakan dengan jelas rabaan hembusan angin di dirinya, kemudian mengembalikannya pada pemuda berambut biru itu. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku balik. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku kepadamu saja. " Eyeshield tersenyum kecil dibalik helmet yang masih ia kenakan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus pipi lelaki dihadapannya itu.

Sentuhan Eyeshield memaksakan Kakei untuk mengembalikan matanya menatap perisai hijau yang dipakai orang itu. Sepasang mata biru mencoba mengungkap wajah ace runner itu dari suasana hijau yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata birunya semakin gelap akan amarah, setiap saat ia merasakan gesekan halus di pipinya. Tapi ia tidak mengelak.

"Shun, I'm _falling_ for you." Eyeshield berbisik halus, mengganti caranya mengelus pipi anak remaja itu. Yang tadi menggunakan bagian belakang jari-jarinya, kini hanya memakai permukaan ibu jarinya dengan jari-jari yang lain bertempat di dekat telinga.

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa..."Kakei berkata pelan penuh dengan tekanan, tapi terdengar berbahaya. "Tapi kupikir kau tak perlu menyentuhku seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil menepis tangan Eyeshield . Eyeshield menyerah, mengembalikan tangannya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Shun-"

"Aku harus pulang, Eyeshield. Sampai ketemu lagi." Kakei berkata cepat, memotong Eyeshield yang tadi hendak memanggil namanya. Eyeshield hanya bisa berdiri pasrah menatap sosok pemilik rambut dan mata biru itu, hingga pada akhirnya menghilang setelah keluar dari gerbang. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kakei tadi tidak menyangkal tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang setuju. Hal itu membuatnya bingung, sehingga ia mengambil kesimpulan, ia hanya merasa khawatir. Mengacuhkan perasaan sedih yang terukir di hatinya ketika saat tadi, pujaan hatinya mengira ia hanya mempermainkannya.

_'Mungkin aku memang terlalu naif. '_

_'Mungkin ia memang tidak menyukaiku.'_

_'Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakannya.'_

_'Mungkin ia malah akan membenciku setelah ini.'_

_'Dan mungkin aku... mungkin aku harus mencoba melupakannya. Jika ia datang lagi besok, aku harus menganggap ia tidak ada.'_

_'Ya..ini demi kebaikan ku dan dia..'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N (final) : **_Apa-apaan ini? Fic bejat nan nista di post kan di fandom keren seperti ini._

Gomen, mohon salahkan Aru. Bukan saya. -_-**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N = **Yang mau review, terima kasih sekali. Dan untuk yg silent reader, i respect you too. :D Dan yg mau nge flame...jangan ya! XD Aku ga suka perpecahan.

WARNING : OOC, Sho-Ai.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 5 : LOVE IN DENIAL<strong>

**POV : Kakei**

Lima hari telah berlalu semenjak pengakuan mengejutkan dari Eyeshield kepadaku. Meski begitu, itu tidak mengurangi kemauanku untuk memperhatikan mereka latihan lagi. Well, walaupun semenjak itu juga, Eyeshield sepertinya tidak berani mendekatiku lagi. Memberikan pandangan atau tanda bahwa ia mengerti tentang keberadaanku pun tidak pernah terjadi selama lima hari itu. Dan disaat-saat itu, hatiku entah mengapa terasa panas. Bukan marah. Tapi sedih. Sedih, aku telah membuatnya kecewa dan marah atas sikapku yang tidak jelas tepat setelah ia melakukan pengakuan ketertarikannya padaku.

Hampir semua orang menemukan kesulitan yang besar ketika akan mengungkapkan perasaan terhadap orang lain. Eyeshield melakukannya padaku, dan aku bahkan tidak membalas usaha kerasnya itu. Bagi sebagian orang, itu membunuh mereka karena mereka tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Bagi sebagian orang, itu dianggap sebagai pertidak setujuan, yang bahkan lebih membunuh mereka. Jika Eyeshield merasa seperti itu, sudah tentu akulah pembunuhnya. AKu tidak bermaksud begitu padanya. Saat itu aku hanya bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi, aku sadar, aku yang keterlaluan. Karena aku yang pertama meninggalkan tempat. Meski pembicaraan kita berdua belum selesai sebenarnya.

Sikap Eyeshield yang berubah padaku cukup membuat aku merasa bersalah. Tapi perasaan sedikit bersalahku itu membesar ketika aku mendapati performance Eyeshield di setiap latihan semenjak pengakuan dirinya menurun. Ia seperti tidak konsentrasi dan kehilangan semangatnya. Teman-teman se-timnya juga memperhatikan itu. Tapi tidak terlalu dianggap serius, karena mereka berpikir Eyeshield sedang kelelahan akan sesuatu. Sehingga tidak bisa maksimal untuk berlatih. Meski itu terjadi 5 hari berturut-turut.

Mereka, kuperhatikan, telah mencoba bertanya pada Eyeshield. Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Apapun jenis pertanyaan mereka , tema-nya tetap satu. 'Ada apa dengan Eyeshield 21?'. Pertanyaan beraneka ragam yang keluar dari mulut mereka, jawabannya pendek, padat, dan jelas.

_"I'm fine. Dont worry."_

Bodohnya mereka, mereka percaya begitu saja. Dibagian itu, rasa bersalahku bertambah. Jika hal ini terus terjadi, reputasi Eyeshield di mata umum akan berubah menjadi _negatif _karena _performance_ nya yang kurang.

Tapi inti dari semua itu adalah, aku sangat merindukan Eyeshield. Tidak peduli ia hanya memandangku tersenyum kecil padaku. Tidak peduli hanya memberikan perhatiannya padaku beberapa detik. Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apapun ia memberikan perhatiannya padaku walau sekecil apapun. Hatiku perlahan tumbuh untuk terbiasa mendapat perhatian darinya. Dan lima hari itu, Ia membuat hatiku kelaparan akan perhatiannya. Rasanya sakit, perih, dan...hancur.

Dalam lima hari itu, aku menemukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hati. Di situ pula, aku menyadari, perasaan ku dengannya sama.

Maka dari itu, pada hari keenam, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya dua mata. Tentu saja, setelah teman se-tim nya masuk ke gedung klub. Dan di hari itu juga, aku membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Persis dengan yang dilakukannya padaku. Yang membedakan adalah, ia tidak buru-buru kembali. Wajahnya yang masih ditutupi perisai hijau yang biasa ia kenakan itu tetap menghadap kepadaku. Membuatku merasa tambah gugup dibawah tatapannya yang tidak bisa dibaca.

_**flashback**_

_"Jangan katakan itu hanya karena merasa bersalah." Nadanya terdengar datar dan dingin. Tidak ada senyuman sedikitpun di bibirnya. Aku mulai khawatir aku telah benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. _

_"Tidak! Tidak! AKu tidak merasa bersalah!" Aku berteriak, mencoba meyakinkannya. Tanganku mengepal di setiap sisi tubuhku. Mataku rasanya ingin mengeluarkan air mata tapi tidak aku biarkan keluar. Dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahku sekeras-kerasnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat air mataku membuat penundaan untuk muncul. Aku menggigit bibirku semakin keras saat ia tidak merespon apapun. Mataku rasanya pedih dan sungguh terasa akan meledak akan air mata yang tertahan. "You have to trust me! You have to trust me!"Di kata-kata ini, aku menutup mataku rapat_

_"You know, aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu selama 6 hari ini. Mengejutkan mengetahui ternyata kau tidak membenciku." Eyeshield menjawab beberapa detik setelah kata-kataku barusan. Setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan menusuk hatiku. Terutama yang bagian awal. _

_"Apa...apakah..kau masih memiliki...perasaan...kepadaku?" Aku bertaya pelan, membuka mataku perlahan seraya menatapnya dengan mataku yang kini terlihat mengkilat karena air mata yang membasahi keduanya. Mungkin air mataku tidak sampai mengalir turun menuruni pipiku. Tapi semua orang tahu, mata basah seperti itu masih masuk dalam kata 'menangis'. Hatiku terasa sempit dan semakin sesak menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia pun terdiam saja, berdiri disitu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. "Apa jawabanmu?" Aku berbisik, mencoba menyembunyikan nadaku yang bergetar karena khawatir dan...menahan kesakitan dalam hati. _

_"Tentu saja. Cinta pertama tidak akan mudah terlupakan."_

_Mata basahku melebar mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ungkapkan. Katanya, aku adalah cinta pertamanya? Setahuku, hampir semua wanita d sekolahnya mengejar-ngejar dia. Kata mereka, Eyeshield itu sungguh tampan hingga memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan barusan, dia bilang aku cinta pertamanya? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru aku dengar ini. Beberapa bagian dari diriku bersorak gembira karena aku adalah orang pertama yang bisa memikatnya. Aku seakan merasa masih ada harapan untuk bersamanya meski aku telah menyakitinya. "Lalu, apakah kau...masih mau menerimaku?" Aku menemukan kepercayaan diri di kalimatku. Pandanganu berubah menjadi pandangan 'mengharapkan'. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum membalasku sederhana. _

_"Aku tidak tahu." Lalu ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauhiku. _

_Jawabannya merobek hatiku. Meski tidak pasti antara ya atau tidak, jawaban itu adalah jawaban tidak pernah aku pikirkan untuk muncul dari mulutnya. Aku membeku untuk beberapa detik, tidak sadar ia mulai menjauh dariku. Ketika aku sudah bisa merasakan keadaan sekelilingku lagi, Eyeshield sudah enam meter di depanku. Tidak ingin melepaskannya lebih jauh lagi atau bisa dikatakan tidak mau menyerah terlebih dahulu, aku meneriakkan namanya. Air mataku, di bagian itulah, baru meluncur aku telah mencoba menahannya dengan cara menyakiti bibirku sendiri._

_Ia berhenti melangkah, tetapi tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapku. Aku mengambil itu seakan ia mengatakan akan menunggu dan mendengar apapun yang akan ku katakan setelah ini. Yang dengan cepat aku gunakan untuk misi meyakinkan dirinya. _

_"Lima hari ini kau telah mengacuhkanku. Kau tidak pernah tahu, seberapa besar rasa rinduku atas perhatianmu. Kau tidak tahu, semenjak awal, aku selalu menaruh perhatianku padamu saat kalian latihan. Kau tidak tahu, betapa kau mempengaruhi hidupku hanya dengan play mu di football. Kau tidak tahu, aku sering berpikir tentangmu, menebak-nebak siapa dirimu, dan mendambakanmu. Kau tidak tahu..." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas dalam. Apa yang akan kukatakan ini, adalah rahasia terbesarku. "...Kau tidak tahu selama ini aku selalu memyimpan perasaan kepadamu. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengungkapkannya. Aku sudah sering dipermainkan orang lain. Karena itu, susah bagiku untuk percaya dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, ketika kau menjauhiku, hari demi hari kulewati dengan perasaan sedih dan marah terhadap diri sendiri karena aku...aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padamu pada hari dimana kau mengakui perasaanmu. Aku menyebut diriku sendiri idiot, karena tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku untuk mengucapkan yang sebenarnya saat itu. Di dalam diriku hancur begitu mengetahui bagaimana sikapmu setelah kelakuan bodohku. Di hari-hari itu, perasaanku kepadamu semakin besar. Dan saat itulah, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk percaya sekali saja pada perasaanku ini. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah memberi kepercayaan pada suatu hal. Tapi ketika itu datang padamu, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Eyeshield atau siapapun dirimu, baru kali ini aku percaya terhadap suatu hal. Kumohon, bantulah aku untuk memperbaiki kepercayaanku. ...Bantulah aku...untuk mengerti...kehangatan..cinta..yang sebenarnya." Aku bisa merasakan suaraku semakin memudar di akhir kalimat. Air mataku telah berhasil membasahi pipiku, dan melembabkan beberapa helai rambut yang secara tidak sengaja terkena berkat hembusan angin. _

_Saat ia membalikkan badannya, aku memindahkan wajahku kebawah, menatap lantai seakan aku menemukan kesenangan hanya karena memandangi sepatuku sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya, aku melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang tidak henti-hentinya ku tutup rapat untuk menyembunyikan isakan pelan yang mulai muncul ke permukaan. _

_Hal selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah sepasang tangan menarikku ke dekapan pemiliknya. Saat itu juga, aku menghancurkan bendungan air mata dan isakanku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di bahunya, bertujuan untuk meredam isakanku. Tapi menyebabkan pakaiannya basah karena air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kehangatan darinya menjalar ke tubuhku, membuat bagian dalamku juga ikut-ikutan hangat. Otot-ototku yang menegang, jadi merenggang ketika ia mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggangku sambil membisikkan kata-kata seperti "I got you", "It's all right", "Everything will be fine" dan macam-macam kalimat penghibur lainnya. Aku membalas pelukan hangatnya dengan melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya. Tanganku membuat gumpalan dari pakaiannya untuk membantuku meredakan tangisanku._

_Ia tetap memelukku meski aku telah berhasil menenangkan diriku. Aku tidak masalah dengan kontak seperti ini. Karena baru pertama kalinya, aku merasakan begitu tenang, hangat, dan amannya diriku di dalam pelukan seseorang. Bahkan aku sempat merasakan tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Dan ia tampaknya juga tak mau melepaskanku. Posisi wajahku di bahunya kini berganti menjadi pipi yang di bawah. Dengan posisi itu, aku bisa melihat apa yang di samping kita. _

_"Shun, maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini. " _

_Aku mendengar ia berbisik. Dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Aku yang membuat diriku seperti ini. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf membuatmu..ingin melupakanku sebagai cinta..pertamamu." Walau aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah cinta pertamanya, aku percaya diri saja menyebut diriku seperti itu padanya. _

_Ia memindahkan tangannya ke kedua lenganku dan menarikku lembut menjauh darinya supaya aku bisa melihat wajah yang tertutupi miliknya itu. Tanganku otomatis terlepas dari pelukannya. _

_"Shun, " Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipiku dengan halus. "Apakah ini berarti kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Eyeshield bertanya lembut._

_"Ya. Aku memberimu kesempatan."_

_"Meski aku belum memberi tahumu tentang identitasku?" Ia bertanya lagi. Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di suaranya._

_"Aku tahu itu untuk tujuan yang baik. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya."_

_Eyeshield tersenyum hangat kepadaku, lalu menarikku ke pelukannya lagi._

_"Shun, aku ingin tahu. Mengapa kau bersedia untuk memberiku kesempatan? Mengapa kau percaya denganku begitu mudah? Dan mengapa kau...bisa memiliki perasaan padaku?"_

_"Aku bersedia karena...aku yang memintamu tadi. Aku percaya dengamu karena...aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi rasa sukaku padamu yang menumbuhkan kepercayaanku padamu. Dan, tentang mengapa aku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak terlalu punya jawaban yang jelas. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku entah mengapa langsung saja menaruh 'interest' ku padamu. Pertamanya karena takjub. Tapi lama-lama, ada perasaan lain yang...aku tidak tahu. Membuatku...merasa hangat setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi hatiku mengatakan kau itu orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Dan aku yakin itu."_

_Aku merasakan Eyeshield mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Hubungan kami berjalan lancar selama empat bulan. Anggota-anggota lainnya pun, menyetujui tentang hubungan ini. Meski, aku dan dia jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya berdua. Itupun hanya pada saat setelah latihan. Ia akan duduk di sampingku untuk menanyakanku beberapa pertanyaan mengenai diriku. Itu saja yang kami lakukan di waktu-waktu kami berdua. Well, tidak juga sih. Jika kami benar-benar berdua, kadang-kadang kami..uhh..berciuman. Dia pasti akan memintaku untuk memejamkan mata. Lalu yang aku ketahui selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirku. Sudah, hanya itu saja style ciuman kami. Karena..dia mengerti aku belum terbiasa dengan aktivitas sepasang kekasih. Sebenarnya, saat ia menciumku, aku tahu ia melepaskan helmetnya terlebih dahulu. Pernah aku ingin membuka mata saat itu, tapi aku teringat kata-katanya, yang melarang aku mengintip. Aku, bukan tipe perusak janji. Jadi, aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Kesanku pada ciuman pertama kita adalah..'He's a good-kisser!'. Ia membuatku meleleh di setiap ia menggesekkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Kami tidak pernah nge-date, seperti makan di restaurant bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Selama dia menyayangiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Fine with me.

**Bulan pertama, pembicaraan kita sebagian besar menyangkut hal seperti ini.**

"Shun, aku sungguh menyayangimu. "

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, aku masih belum menunjukkan identitasku?"

"Selama kau menyayangiku, kurasa aku dengan senang hati akan terus menunggu waktu yang tepat. "

"Shun, jika ada yang mengganjal di hatimu tentang hubungan kita, katakan saja padaku."

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu? Aku bahagia kok"

"Itu tidak hanya untuk sekarang. Tapi hari-hari esoknya juga."

"Hahha, kurasa permintaanmu itu mustahil akan ada jawabannya. Bersamamu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku alami.

[Dari bagian ini, Aku mempelajari, dia adalah seorang yang penyayang]

**Bulan kedua, pembicaraan kita mulai menjadi seperti ini.**

"Aku suka matamu, Shun."

"Memang kenapa dengan mataku?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja, matamu itu begitu indah. Biru yang menghanyutkan."

"Menghanyutkan?"

"Iya, iya. Aku seperti terhanyut lalu tenggelam begitu dalam.

"Pegangan kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa berenang untuk menyelamatkanmu. "

[Dari bagian ini, Aku mempelajari, dia adalah seorang yang puitis. (kasarannya, 'nggombal'.]

**Bulan ketiga, mulai 'menjurus' ke hal-hal serius. **

"Shun, kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung di dunia football?"

"Tidak. Football itu olahraga yang... hardcore."

"Bukan berarti tidak menarik."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang bergenre hardcore."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan hardcore sex?"

*tersedak* "Mesum!"

"Katanya, sangat menggairahkan dan memuaskan. Apalagi saat menggunakan tekhnik bondage beserta sex toys-"

"AAAA!" (Aku sudah lari duluan)

[Dari bagian ini, Aku mempelajari, dia adalah seorang yang..._pervert._ (well, normal lah. Anak SMU. Hormonnya lagi tinggi.]

**Bulan keempat, kembali ke pembicaraan biasa. **(Aku sudah memberikan dia peringatan untuk menjaga tema pembicaraan)

"Shun, entah mengapa, suatu hari aku ingin sekali bertanding bersamamu. Entah di Amerika, atau Jepang. Aku ingin bertanding bersamamu secara langsung. Itu adalah sebuah _janji."_

"Seenaknya saja membuat janji. Aku tidak bisa bermain _football_! Kau kan tahu itu!"

"Kau punya bakat alami. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pemain yang hebat jika mengembangkannya."

"Yaa..meskipun begitu, kau tetap akan jadi yang terhebat. _You are Eyeshield 21 afterall_."

"Setidaknya coba dulu lah memperdalam permainannya. Mungkin saja bisa menjadi_ ace _sepertiku. Kau kan punya bakat alami. Dengan bakatmu, dan keahlianku, kita bisa menghasilkan _anak yang hebat dan berbakat_!"

*tersedak* "DATANG DARI MANA ITU? "

"Darimu."

[Dari bagian ini, Aku mempelajari, dia adalah seorang yang ambisius. Dan Family-Oriented pada bagian akhir saat ia menyebutkan anak. Yaa…meskipun dalam contex yang salah.]

Well, aku tidak keberatan atau marah selama empat bulan itu ia masih belum mau memperlihatkan wajah sebenarnya. Malah, aku mulai merasa jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

Dan ternyata, pada pertama kalinya aku merasakan hangat dan indahnya cinta, hal yang tidak pernah aku duga terjadi.

**PART 6 : LET YOU GO**

**POV : Kakei**

_Saat aku sampai di lapangan football, aku tidak menemukan Eyeshield 21._

"Dimana Eyeshield 21?" Aku bertanya pada anggota tim football SMU Notre Dame sore itu. Wajahku menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Jelas aku khawatir. Eyeshield 21 tidak pernah absen selama ini. Serta...yah. Dia pacarku. Aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan sore itu.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika mereka semua bertampang kosong seraya menggeleng. Salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Kau ini bicara apa?" seakan-akan mereka tidak tahu siapa Eyeshield . Bukan dimana Eyeshield .

"Eyeshield 21 ! Yang selalu bermain bersama kalian setiap sore!" Aku hampir berteriak. Merasa sebal dengan sandiwara mereka. Tapi wajah mereka tetap sama. Kosong.

"DIMANA DIA? DIMANA KEKASIHKU?" Aku berteriak pada mereka lagi. Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan karena emosi. Tanganku mengepal di masing-masing sisi. Kutatap mereka satu persatu dengan mataku yang kutajamkan.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

"AAARRGGH!" Aku mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi ke arah langit sambil menarik rambutku, membuat rambut biruku berantakan. "Cukup aktingnya! Dimana kekasihku? Dimana Eyeshield?"

Mereka menggeleng pelan, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan seperti tak pernah dengar atau tahu tentang Eyeshield.

Aku berteriak frustasi sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar dari lapangan dengan langkah yang kasar.

"Hello, apakah ini SMU Notre Dame?" Aku bertanya di telepon dengan suara yang aku buat ramah.

"Ya, betul. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang salah satu muridmu yang ada di klub football yang dijuluki dengan Eyeshield 21..."

"TIdak, tidak ada seorangpun yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri itu. "

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU? SEMUA ORANG TAHU TENTANG DIA! TIDAK MUNGKIN-" Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku, lawan bicaraku telah menutup teleponnya duluan. Mataku melebar karena kaget atas jawaban dari orang yang menjawab teleponku.

Aku meletakkan gagang telepon yang aku genggam ke tempatnya kembali dengan perlahan. Waktu seakan berjalan mundur, kembali pada saat aku mendengar jawaban-jawaban orang itu.

_'Bagaimana bisa begitu? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tahu?' _

Sesuatu pasti sedang disembunyikan. Mereka semua berperilaku aneh.

Sore hari, setelah aku pulang dari sekolah, aku menuju ke SMU Notre Dame.

Disana, murid-murid banyak yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Berbicara pada satu sama lain sehingga memperlambat langkah-langkah mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Apakah kau tahu dimana Eyeshield 21?" Aku bertanya pada seorang murid perempuan berambut hitam lurus . Ia melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu yang kau maksud." sambil berjalan pergi dengan langkah yang dipercepat daripada sebelumnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat satu lagi sikap aneh dari penduduk sekolah ini setiap kali aku bertanya tentang Eyeshield .

Tapi aku tidak langsung menyerah. Aku berjalan lebih dalam lagi dan menemukan beberapa anak yang sedang duduk di kursi. Mereka memandangiku begitu melihat kedatanganku.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku sopan. Mereka memandangiku dari bawah keatas, lalu menjawab. "Kau anak SMP ya? Sedang apa disini?"

"Iya. Aku anak SMP. Aku kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?" Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana Eyeshield 21?"

Sesuai dengan apa yang telah terjadi, wajah mereka menjadi pucat pasi dalam waktu kilat. Bersamaan, mereka menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Kami tidak pernah tahu."

"TIDAK PERNAH TAHU? Tapi semua orang tahu dia!" Kataku bernada tinggi.

"Jika tidak keberatan, kami ada kegiatan lain yang harus dikerjakan. Permisi." Lalu mereka semua beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"TAPI AKU KEBERATAN!" Aku berteriak dari belakang mereka. Tapi mereka tidak menggubris. Hanya melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya keluar area sekolah. Lagi-lagi dengan tempo jalan yang dipercepat. Seakan-akan sedang terburu-buru.  
>Aku menghela napas karena sebal, menyilangkan kedua tanganku diatas dada. Mataku menatap tanah seraya berpikir tentang hilangnya kekasihku ini. Hatiku rasanya menciut saat pikiranku memberi gambaran Eyeshield telah dibunuh. Segera aku membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.<p>

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku lagi, beberapa meter di depanku, ada seseorang berambut hitam yang mulai memutih, yang kelihatannya sedang ada di umur empat puluh tahun keatasnya. Sebuah tas jinjing dari kulit di tangannya, membuatnya nampak professional. Langkahnya tegap, menggambarkan kewibawaannya selain dari wajahnya yang serius itu. Aku mengangkat alisku mendapati sosok lelaki itu berjalan sendirian ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku karena aku tahu, beliau adalah orang penting di sekolah ini. Kepala sekolah, mungkin? Kepala sekolah, tidak akan mungkin tidak tahu tentang Eyeshield yang sangat terkenal itu.

Maka, dengan cepat, aku berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"_Excuse me, sir." _Aku berkata sopan dari belakang. Langkahnya terhenti, lalu membalikkan badannya. Matanya terkejut melihatku.

"Ah, apa yang dilakukan anak SMP sepertimu disini?" Ia bertanya ramah. Aku tersenyum kecil mengetahui ia adalah lelaki yang baik dan ramah.

"Uh, apakaha tuan adalah kepala sekolah disini?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Aku adalah wakil kesiswaan. Jika kau ingin menemui kepala sekolah, mungkin tidak bisa hari ini. Beliau sedang ada rapat penting"

'_Oh, sempurna! Dia adalah wakil kesiswaan. Orang di posisi ini pasti mengetahui seluruh siswa. Dia pasti tahu dimana Eyeshield'_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apakah tuan keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Apalagi, kau adalah anak yang begitu sopan. Kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Umm, apakah tuan tahu dimana Eyeshield 21? Aku mencoba mencarinya, dan bertanya pada beberapa orang dari sini. Mereka bertingkah aneh seperti tidak pernah tahu Eyeshield. Padahal, Eyeshield kan sangat terkenal. Mana mungkin ada yang tidak tahu. "

Wajah lelaki itu memucat. Matanya yang tadinya memancarkan keramahan, memudar menjadi tatapan kecut. Senyuman di bibirnya pun meluruh seketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan hanya dari ekpresinya yang berubah drastis, aku benar-benar yakin ada yang salah.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Ia menjawab kasar, nyaris seperti membentak. Mataku membesar mendengar jawaban bernada kasarnya itu. Ia berbalik secara kilat dan mulai melangkah lagi dengan langkah yang diperlebar jaraknya.

"_But, Sir_!" Aku memanggilnya lagi, tetapi ia tetap melangkah. Aku merapatkan bibirku seraya berlari mendahuluinya. Lalu aku mencegatnya dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku di pintu gerbang. Ia berhenti begitu mendapatiku ada di pintu gerbang, memblokir jalan keluar.

"Kau! Menyingkir!" Katanya tajam. Aku menggeleng cepat, kemudian berkata, "Tidak, sebelum tuan memberitahuku dimana Eyeshield!"

"KATAKAN SAJA DIA BUKAN MURID SMU INI!" Jawaban lelaki itu cepat dan lantang. Kepahitan terdengar di setiap kata-kata yang meninggalkan bibirnya. Aku lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

_'Apakah ini berarti ia dikeluarkan?' _Mataku bergetar. _'Tidak. Tidak. TIdak mungkin_!' Dunia rasanya berhenti berputar. Hatiku seakan terbakar. Air mataku telah mengetuk pintu, memohon untuk dibukakan supaya mereka bisa membasahi pipiku. Tanpa tersadar, rentangan tanganku telah menurun perlahan, menyamai wajahku yang tertunduk ke tanah.

"Permisi, kau menggangguku." Ia berkata kasar, berjalan melewatiku.

Aku berpikir keras, hingga tidak tersadar bahwa lelaki itu telah meninggalkanku. _'Ada apa dengan Eyeshield? Mengapa ia meninggalkanku? Mengapa ia tak menghubungiku? Mengapa ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku?' _Aku menggigit bibirku keras, menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh sekuat tenaga. _'Mengapa kau pergi saat aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu? Apakah kau menyesal karena bersamaku? Apakah kau menyesal tentang waktu-waktu bersama kita berdua? _'

Sesuatu benar-benar telah terjadi pada Eyeshield sehingga semua personil sekolah bersikap tidak pernah tahu tentangnya.

Aku menunduk sedih sekaligus marah atas hilangnya kekasihku, Eyeshield 21. Padahal, baru-baru ini aku merasakan indahnya cinta bersamanya. Mengapa tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan padaku tentang apa yang telah terjadi?

Aku berjalan pelan, bertujuan untuk keluar dari area sekolah yang mulai sepi. Ketika aku telah berhasil berjalan beberapa meter dari SMU Notre Dame, aku menemukan seorang murid SMU tersebut sedang sendirian, berdiri di halte bus, membaca buku. Pemandangan jelas tentang seorang kutu buku yang kurang ide tiba-tiba muncul. Seharusnya aku tidak suka melakukan ini. Tapi demi info tentang kekasihku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Ia mengeluarkan teriakan kaget yang pendek dan pelan ketika aku menariknya. Dan menggertakkan gigi tepat saat punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok secara keras. Aku mendorongnya lebih menempel ke tembok sambil menggenggam kerah bajunya. Kupandang ia, tajam dan dingin. Ia balas memandangku dengan mata lebar dan ketakutan.

"Ap-apa yang..yang k-kau m-mau?" Ia bertanya patah-patah. Masih dalam _state_ terkejut.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku dimana Eyeshield 21!" Aku berteriak, memerintahnya. Mengeratkan genggamanku pada kerahnya. Membuatnya kekurangan ruang untuk bernafas.

"Aku..tidak tahu..apa yang kau bic-bicarakan.." Ia menjawab dengan berbisik. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi dan memandangku seperti aku ini adalah monster.

"Katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya atau aku harus menghajarmu disini juga!" Tukasku tegas dengan nada marah. Salah satu tanganku berada di depan mukanya dalam posisi mengepal.

Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak tentu arah. Bibirnya gemetar. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan memberitahumu! Tapi kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa!"

"Baik. Sekarang cepat katakan!"

"Eyeshield 21 telah pergi ke Jepang. Katanya, ia bersekoah di sebuah SMU dan meneruskan football nya disana. Hanya itu yang aku tahu!"

_'Jepang? Ia pindah ke Jepang? Mengapa ia tidak pernah memberitahuku?' _Genggamanku terlepas sepenuhnya dari kerah orang itu tanpa aku perintahkan. Wajahku menggambarkan ekspresi terkejut lagi. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Sehingga aku langsung menghadap ke lain arah, agar lelaki itu tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Aku tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu lagi, terutama ketika ia mulai menatapku ketakutan, lalu pada akhirnya berlari begitu saja.

_'Mengapa pindah ke Jepang? Tapi, yang paling aku pensaran adalah mengapa ia tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa ia hilang begitu saja? Dan jika memang ia pindah, lalu mengapa orang-orang di SMU Notre Dame bertingkah aneh setiap kali aku bertanya tentang Eyeshield?'_

_'Eyeshield, apakah kau tidak menyayangiku lagi? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Jika kau tidak menyukaiku lagi, terus terang saja! Tidak usah membuatku khawatir begini!'_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **yeah...sama-sama Gaje nya seperti yg di Chapter 1. -_-"

Oiya. Di Chapter sebelumnya aku membuat kesalahan! *mewek* Aku salah mengertikan antara offense dan deffense. Maklum, aku lupa yg bawa bola itu harus lari atau diam aja. *nangis* Trus aku nge google. Ketemu. Aaa..malu mbuat kesalahan kayak gitu. *harakiri*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield punya siapa ya? Yang jelas bukan saya.

**WARNING : **Extremely OOC, typo dan_ slight_ Sho-Ai

**PART 7 : WITHOUT YOU**

**POV : Kakei**

Pelajaran Sejarah. Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku hiraukan.

_Seminggu penuh, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada mata pelajaran apapun. Semenjak perginya Eyeshield, mataku hanya bisa memandang awan lewat jendela sambil membayangkan dimana dirinya. Hingga hari inipun, Ia belum mengirimkanku kabar. Kekhawatiran menyebar di hatiku di setiap waktu yang telah terlewati. _

_Sama, dengan hari ini. Aku, yang biasanya akan menjadi yang pertama menjawab kuis sejarah dari guru, hanya bisa diam termenung seperti kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Memang benar, aku telah kehilangan semangat hidup. Kerjakanku seharian hanya termenung, melamun, dan mengandai-andai dimana kekasihku yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius itu. Dan beberapa orang yang sering memusuhiku, menjadi lebih semangat mengejekku dengan sebutan-sebutan khas yang sering aku dengar dari mereka. _

_'Hey, look at that __crazy__ boy!'_

_'Oh, hello. You must be the '__mental-personality-disorder' __boy from the french class. I've heard things about you.'_

_'__Autist__! __Scum__! __Trash__! __Odd__!'_

_Yah, seperi itulah cara mereka memanggilku. Well, setidaknya aku tidak sebodoh yang mereka kira. Yang akan berlutut pada mereka untuk memohon belas kasihan. Untungnya, hal seperti itu tidak terlalu aku pikirkan. Alias, tidak peduli. Karena, aku tahu. Mereka melakukan itu karena iri kepadaku. Iri apa? Tampang? Iya. Prestasi? Jelas. Tampilan? Maybe. Tahu kenapa aku bisa sepercaya diri seperti ini? Karena Eyeshield berkata demikian. Ah, see. Aku tidak pernah bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku walau sesaat saja. _

_Selain itu, aku mulai mendapatkan nilai B atau B- di setiap ujian yang diberikan. Padahal, biasanya aku selalu langganan menjadi anak pendapat A+ di setiap kelas. Hal ini memang benar-benar menghancurkan reputasi prestasiku di mata sekolah. _

Oh, Eyeshield. Mengapa kau harus pergi dan menghancurkan hidupku? Seandainya engkau disini, semuanya pasti akan baik-ba-

"BLUE-BOY!"

Aku tersentak kaget dari bangkuku. Kaget karena suara yang tiba-tiba, dan kaget karena sebutan yang digunakan untuk memanggilku tadi. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi, yang ternyata pemiliknya adalah teman sebangkuku di kelas sejarah. Oke, aku terkejut lagi begitu mendapati siapa teman sebangkuku itu. Namanya Clifford D'Louis. Katanya, (katanya lho..) keturunan bangsawan dari Inggris. Dia ini...bisa dibilang rivalku. Karena dia juga salah satu anak jenius di SMP Phoenix ini. Aku..tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Kalaupun aku pernah, mungkin aku tidak ingat.

"Ng? Blue-boy?" Mataku menajam kearahnya seraya berkata pelan. Heran mengapa ia menyebutku begitu. Dan lumayan jengkel juga, ia seenaknya sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan buatannya sendiri.

"Ya. Blue-boy. Kenapa kau selalu melamun?" Ia menjawab datar, dingin, dan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti ia sebenarnya tidak peduli, namun memaksakan untuk peduli. Aku memicingkan mata padanya, ketika ia hanya tetap memandangku dengan wajah poker nya yang tidak tertandingi itu.

Jika kau pernah bilang aku selalu bertampang poker face, kau benar-benar harus bertemu dengan temanku yang satu ini. Poker face nya parah lebih dari aku. Mungkin jika seseorang membakar sekolah ini, ia bahkan tidak akan berkedip.

"Urusannya denganmu apa?" Aku balik bertanya, menyengajakan dengan nada yang dingin dan tajam. Ia mengerdipkan matanya sekali, sambil terus menerawangku melalui mata. "Bisa tidak sih kau tidak melihatku dengan tatapan itu. AKu jadi tidak nyaman."

Ia memutar bola matanya sekali seraya membuat suara seperti 'Tch.'. "Aku tahu apa yang mengganggumu. Tertulis jelas di matamu." Ia berkata ringan, mengalihkan mata tajamnya ke buku dan hendak menulis sesuatu.

"Kau itu apa sih memang? Peramal? Psikolog? Sok tahu."

Clifford berhenti menulis untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali. Kemudian, saat keheningan mulai tercipta, ia menyambung. "Cinta. Masalahmu pasti tentang percintaan." Tangan pucatnya yang memegang bolpoin berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. AKu menatapnya balik dengan tatapan 'sok-tahu!. DI dalam hati, aku terkejut betapa tepatnya dia.

"Blue-boy. Nilai-nilaimu menurun. Kau tidak lagi memperhatikan pelajaran-pelajaran disini. Pandanganmu selalu penuh kabut kesedihan. Yang sering kau hadapkan pada langit di luar jendela supaya tidak ada yang bisa melihat kemuramanmu. Kau mungkin berpikir aku hanya anak sombong yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Salah, Blue-boy. Aku peduli. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak." kata Cliff menjelaskan. Mata tajamnya menghalus sesaat, bertemu dengan mata biruku yang kusam karena kesedihan. Aku menghancurkan kontak mata antara kita berdua dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau itu tahu segalanya!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu segalanya. Tapi aku tahu benar apa yang mengganggumu selama ini. "

"Hentikan!" Aku memberinya sebuah death glare. Ia balas menatapku. Matanya kini kembali dalam 'steady' mode. Mata pokernya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku dan dia hanya bertatap-tatapan, beradu pandang. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Eyeshield 21. Apa aku benar?"

'_Bagaimana...bagaimana dia bisa...tahu?' _Nafasku terhenti seketika. Mataku pun sampai tidak kuasa untuk berkedip saat aku menatap mata miliknya. Segala aktivitas di tubuhku serasa berhenti pada waktu yang sama. Tapi ketegangan bisa dirasakan di setiap titik dalam susunan tubuhku. '_Dia...bagaimana bisa?' _Pikirku terbata-bata. Mata tajamnya masih mencoba mengulitiku hingga ke pusat. Mengetahui ia bisa membaca pikiranku hanya melalui kontak mata, aku segera berbalik dan membelakanginya. Sorot matanya terasa dingin di punggunggku seakan ia tak mau menyerah untuk mengetahui sampai akar-akarnya.

"Aku benar, ya?"Ia bertanya, dengan nada tidak tertarik. Aku diam saja, mengacuhkannya. Mataku terpusat di objek-objek yang ada di luar jendela, supaya ia cepat-cepat meninggalkanku sendirian karena aku mengacuhkannya terlalu lama.

_'Anak ini berbahaya. Ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang hanya melalui kontak mata. Sial, ia bahkan tahu tentang Eyeshield. Dia itu apa sih?'_

_"_Hey, Blue-boy. Kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu. Aku telah membaca semua masalahmu hanya dari matamu." Anak pirang jenius itu berkata pelan, lalu dengan cepat menambahi. "Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman dekat. Jika kau bersedia, aku... mungkin bisa membantumu."

Aku terbeku lagi mendengar kata-katanya. Dalam kamusku, Clifford D'Louis adalah anak jenius yang tidak akan pernah bersikap baik seperti ini. Apalagi menunjukkan kepeduliannya di depan seseorang. Siapapun itu. Dan barusan, ia berkata mau membantuku.

Secara perlahan, aku membalikkan badanku lagi. Memberinya kesempatan untuk menatapku seperti tadi. AKu tidak mengelak. Karena aku tahu, ia telah mengetahui apapun yang aku rahasiakan. Sehingga, tak ada gunanya aku mencoba kabur dari tatapan penjeratnya itu.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" tanyaku pelan tapi tajam dalam setiap penekanan. Mataku menyipit padanya, menimbulkan kesan seperti serigala yang terganggu. Seperti yang telah diduga, ia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihatku yang mencoba bertampang seram untuk membuatnya meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Eyeshield 21. Kau pasti ada _sesuatu_ dengan orang itu. _You know_, kau bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Sehebat-hebatnya aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada orang itu." tukasnya ringan tapi tetap serius.

"Lalu urusannya denganmu itu apa?" Jawabku, menyembunyikan kekesalan di balik kata-kata barusan. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di atas dada, ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak suka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin membantumu. AKu tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Asal kau tahu saja, semenjak kau menjadi aneh, nilai-nilaimu turun drastis, aku jadi kehilangan tantangan dalam hidup. Dan aku tidak suka kehilangan itu. " Katanya dengan jelas. Aku lebih menyipitkan mata padanya mencerna setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Alasan yang bagiku...tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, mengapa ia begitu ingin membantuku hanya untuk menjadikanku musuhnya lagi? Ini seperti memberi amunisi pada tentara musuh agar tetap bisa menyerang pertahanan kita.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya." Kataku menyerah, menatapnya layaknya ia musuh yang menyerah tapi memiliki rencana jahat di balik itu. Ia menghela napas, seraya berkata, "Lalu bagaimana kau akan menceritakannya padaku jika tidak ada kepercayaan di bawahnya? Lagi pula, jika kau takut aku akan membocorkannya, aku katakan. Cara seperti itu adalah cara orang penakut. Aku bukan penakut. Dan sikap itu bukan untuk bangsawan seperti ku. Percaya deh."

Yah, dia meyakinkanku dengan kesombongannya. Tapi dengan komentarnya itu, hatiku menaruh kepercayaan padanya langsung setelah ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Oh, _fine_. Kau menang." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Yay." Dia merespon dengan kata-kata orang yang kegirangan, tapi dengan nada orang baru bangun tidur. Paduan yang tidak cocok, bagiku. Tapi aku anggap itu sebagai tanda bahagia.

"Jadi begini ceritanya.." Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan kepadanya, menemui tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Aku tidak membatin dengan ekspresinya itu, karena aku tahu ia mendengarkan. Lalu aku memulai ceritaku dari awal , tentang aku yang selalu menonton latihan football mereka, sampai akhir, ketika Eyeshield menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Itu termasuk tentang hubunganku dengan Eyeshield. Clifford hanya menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar bahwa aku ini adalah pacar Eyeshield. Tapi ia tidak berkomentar apapun, yang menandakan ia mau aku melanjutkan ceritaku.

"...Jadi begitulah, aku mencari-carinya. Tapi semua komponen SMU Notre Dame bertingkah aneh setiap kali aku bertanya tentangnya. Hingga aku mendapat jawaban bahwa ia pindah ke jepang. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. " AKu menghela napas, menyelesaikan bagian akhir ceritaku. Clifford mengangguk pelan, menandakan ia mengerti maksud ceritaku.

"Jadi aku memang benar. Ini tentang percintaan." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi terdengar olehku, yang langsung aku timpali, " Kau memang benar. Menyeramkan sekali kau bisa tahu apapun dari mata seseorang."

"Bukan menyeramkan. Tapi menyenangkan."

"_Whatever_.." Jawabku memutar mata pelan mendengar protesnya yang bernada datar itu.

"Hmm, aku tahu kau tidak suka untuk dikritik atau diberi masukan tentang ceritamu tadi. So...bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu untuk masuk ke klub football?"

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar tawaran lelaki berambut blonde itu. "Ap-apa?"

"Well, oke. Ini mungkin bisa dibilang masukan, tapi..aku pikir, mengapa kau tidak bermain football saja? Dari ceritamu, ia mengatakan kau punya bakat kan? Jadi mengapa tidak mencoba? Mungkin saja kau bisa melampauinya. Dengan begitu, kau bisa meredam emosimu tentang kepergiannya. Sekaligus menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau bisa menyamai atau melebihinya. Dia pasti akan bangga padamu. Dimanapun dia."

Aku terdiam seraya menatapnya kosong.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? "

"Kau...kau ada di klub football?" Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah membayangkan ia mau repot-repot tergabung dalam suatu klub. Jadi mendengar ia adalah anggota klub, football pula, yang isinya kekerasan, sungguh suatu kejutan tersendiri untukku. Kukira football bukan olahraga yang diperuntukkan pada para bangsawan. Dan disinilah dia, mengatakan ia mengikuti klub football.

"Ya. Aku quarterback. Kau..jika bergabung, bisa jadi linebacker yang bagus. Dengan tinggi seperti itu."

_Ini mungkin akan menjadi lembaran baru yang orang yang memberiku lembaran itu, tidak kusangka-sangka adalah orang yang terkenal akan ketidak peduliannya di sekolah ini._

_Oh Clifford D'Louis…_

**PART 8 : I AM RIGHT AFTER YOU**

**POV : Kakei**

Pada awalnya, semua anggota tim tampak terkejut mendengar aku bergabung dalam tim. Mereka sempat menanyakan beberapa hal kepadaku, tapi aku menjawab mereka hanya dengan tatapan dingin yang tak dapat dibaca. Well, aturan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi untuk Clifford. Sehingga, ia sering kali bertingkah layaknya penerjemahku. Contohnya, ketika pelatih football SMP Phoenix bertanya padaku apa kemampuanku, aku hiraukan dia dengan memutar bola mata. Serta merta, entah dari mana, quarterback pirang itu muncul. Lalu menjawab, "_Aku belum punya pengalaman di football sebelumnya. Apakah kau keberatan? _begitu katanya,_ sir_..."

Ketika pelatih mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Clifford, aku mengangkat wajahku padanya dan menatapnya dengan mata lebar menyeramkan yang kuharap bisa menghancurkan topeng poker face nya yang menyebalkan itu. Terutama, saat ia menatapku balik, dan merespon, "Apa?".

Well, tapi aku tidak sedendam itu padanya. Malah, aku mungkin merasa berhutang budi padanya. Dia yang memberiku hidup baru untuk berkreasi.

Bulan-bulan awal diriku bergabung, aku belajar banyak tentang tekhnik-tekhnik football. Maksudku, aku sudah tahu melalui teori. Tapi semenjak bergabung, aku jadi tahu bagaimana melakukan teori-teori itu. Bisa dikatakan, saat latihan tim, aku dengan mudah mengalahkan para anggota lain. Dan pelatih tampaknya bangga melihat perkembangan pesatku walau aku masih tergolong pemula.

_'Dengan begini, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Eyeshield.'_

Pada suatu hari, ia mengatakan kepadaku untuk berlatih lebih keras demi memperkuat otot. Katanya, sehebat apapun aku, jika aku tak mau melatih kekuatan lengan, maka akan percuma. Aku yang mendengar itu, merasa sebal.

_'Aku sudah sempurna! Skill ku tak tertandingi! Aku memang berbakat! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku.'_ pikirku percaya diri.

Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Semua pikiran itu pudar ketika aku mendapat pertandingan perdanaku. Pertandingan antar SMP.

Aku, yang tidak terkalahkan disekolah, rasanya seperti selembar kertas yang dihamburkan oleh tim lawan. Pada saat itu, semua kepercayaan diriku hilang. Kemudian, ingatanku tentang kata-kata pelatih merasuki pikiranku. Dan di saat itu juga, aku tersadar.

_'Kau benar, pelatih. Tanpa kekuatan, segalanya percuma Aku hanya sampah.'_

Semenjak kekalahan tim SMP Phoenix, aku memaksa diriku untuk lebih maju satu langkah atau lebih. Dengan mengutamakan hasil latihan, dan mengacuhkan fatigue yang menggebu-gebu di setiap waktu aku memaksakan diriku untuk berlatih terus menerus..

Dalam 2 bulan saja, postur badanku sudah berkembang. Hasil-hasil latihan beratku hari-hari ini memang tidak sia-sia. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku harus dan pasti bisa mengalahkan lawan di pertandingan selanjutnya.

Memang benar. Pertandingan selanjutnya, SMP Phoenix menang telak. Dari kemenangan-kemenangan itu, sekolah menganugerahkan padaku gelar Ace.

"_See? Kau bisa, Blue-Boy..." Clifford berkata datar, dengan nada bosan. Matanya tidak tertuju padaku. Tapi ke tangannya, yang seperti ia interospeksi tentang kebersihannya. _

_Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. "Ya. Kau benar. You know Cliff, Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, telah membukakan mataku akan jalan yang baru."_

_Ia memutar matanya, lalu menghela napas pelan sebelum menyambung pembicaraan kita. "Kau traktir aku habis ini. Oke? Aku butuh sepatu kulit D&G untuk bercocok tanam pada pelajaran 'gardening' besok" Katanya enteng._

_Jika kehidupan ini adalah cartoon, maka kau akan bisa melihatku sedang 'sweatdrop' setelah ia mengatakan permintaan tidak masuk akalnya itu. Dia ingin beli sepatu macam D&G, hanya untuk bercocok tanam? Apa dia gil- oh, tunggu. Tidak..tidak...aku tidak seharusnya berpikir dia gila. Tapi dia kaya. (Ya, secara ...bangsawan)._

_"Nonsense." Aku membalasnya, memanjangkan nada di setiap huruf hidup. _

_"Kidding." Ia menjawab cepat, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu. _

Dan beberapa bulan selanjutnya, Aku menyelesaikan studi ku di SMP Phoenix. Rencananya, aku akan melanjutkan SMU ku di negara asalku. Yaitu jepang. Clifford sempat bertanya padaku saat acara wisuda.

_"Ke jepang? " Dahinya mengerut, matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Mengapa ke Jepang, jika disini kau bisa mengambil SMU terbaik?"_

_"Aku bertekad mencari Eyeshield. Ia pasti ada di Jepang." Aku membalasnya pelan, tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan alasanku untuk kembali ke Jepang. Kata-kata Cliff tadi memang ada benarnya. Sekolah memberiku beasiswa untuk melanjutkan SMU di Notre Dame. Tapi, aku menolak. Karena sakit hatiku terhadap sekolah itu yang tidak mau memberi tahuku yang sebenarnya tentang Eyeshield. _

_"Blue-boy, mengapa kau begitu yakin? Ia bahkan belum memberimu kabar sedikitpun." Cliff menimpali. Dan sekali lagi, tahu tentang rahasiaku bahwa Eyeshield sampai kini belum memberiku kabar sama sekali. _

_"Aku tahu. Maka itu, akau akan mencarinya." Kataku, sambil menatap tanah yang kupijak. Keraguan terasa jelas di hatiku, tapi aku mencoba meredamnya dengan kepercayaanku terhadapnya, yang masih ada hingga detik ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri bahwa kepercayaanku padanya masih tersisa walau ia meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa ada kabar. _

_"Fine. Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Nada Cliff kini berubah menjadi rendah dan terkesan terpaksa. _

_"Besok. Aku ingin kembali secepatnya." Pada akhir kata, aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajah pucatnya dengan mata biruku yang sedang penuh dengan keraguan tapi juga ada kepastian. _

_"Okay. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan Eyeshield-mu itu. Tapi..kuperingatkan dirimu. Eyeshield tidak akan mudah di cari di jepang. Karena, Eyeshield mu itu tak akan mungkin secara terbuka mengatakan ia adalah Eyeshield yang asli."_

_"Asli? Tapi dia Eyeshield satu-satunya!" AKu memicingkan mata pada Cliff, meminta penjelasan lebih atas kata-kata ambigunya itu. _

_Cliff membuat suara seperti, "tck-tck-tck", lalu menjawab, "Kau itu tidak pernah melihat berita ya? Semenjak Eyeshield-mu itu menghilang, beberapa orang mengambil namanya dan menyebut dirinya Eyeshield. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah orang."_

_'Oh God, sebuah tantangan lagi. Aku mulai menyesal tidak pernah melihat wajahnya..'_

_"Well, aku bisa bertanya kan? Eyeshield 21 yang asli pasti mengenaliku."_

_"Atau pura-pura mengenalimu, dan membuatmu jatuh ke pelukannya. " Cliff menimpali dengan cepat. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku padanya._

_"Hheh? Excuse me, ..."_

_Cliff menghela napas kelelahan. "Ah, Blue-Boy. Katakan saja...siapa sih yang tidak akan terpesona padamu?"_

_"Hentikan, Blondie! Aku tidak semudah itu!"_

_Pemuda bangsawan itu mengangkat bahunya. "Well, siapa tahu begitu." Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi kali ini, ia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundakku sambil menatapku lekat. _

_Aku menyadari sesuatu. Dari dari caranya memandangku, aku sadar. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tatapannya kini...berubah._

_Inilah tatapan yang disebut dengan tatapan khawatir seorang teman. _

_"Cliff.." Aku berbisik, menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang Clifford D'Louis tidak mungkin menunjukkan emosi sebenarnya seperti ini. _

_"Shun Kakei," Ia menyebutkan namaku. Kali ini dengan nama asliku. Bukan Blue-Boy lagi, seperti yang biasanya. Hatiku tergetar karena terkejut akan sikapnya yang berubah ini. Tapi aku diam saja, membiarkan ia melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku 90% yakin, kau akan merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi pada Eyeshield yang salah..."_

_'APA?'_

_Aku mendorongnya menjauh dengan kasar. Mataku melebar penuh amarah. "Apa katamu? Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu.." Aku mengambil jeda, untuk mengatur nafasku yang memburu. "Kau masih berpikir aku ini pelacur? Jatuh cinta pada orang lain dengan mudahnya? Kujawab dengan jelas sekarang. Aku bukan pelacur! Dan cintaku pada Eyeshield tidak akan mudah tergantikan. Berani-beraninya kau meramal masa depanku! Kau memang hebat, tapi bukan berarti bisa seenaknya meramal masa depan orang lain!"_

_Mendengar kata-kata kasarku, Cliff menutup matanya seraya menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia membuka mata biru mudanya setelah mengeluarkan sebuah nafas yang terdengar berat. "Keyakinanku hanya 90%, Blue-Boy. Masih ada 10% kelonggaran. Di 10% itu, kau bisa mengubahnya. Asalkan kau mau berhati-hati." Timpalnya serius. Kekhawatiran tergambar semu di nada yang ia gunakan. _

_"Sudah kubilang, jangan seenaknya menentukan masa depan seseorang! " Tanganku terkepal kencang, menahan emosi dan keinginan untuk menonjoknya atau apapun yang akan membuatnya berhenti bicara macam-macam. _

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba tertawa pelan, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jas hitam yang ia pakai. "Terserah kau, deh. Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di jepang nanti."_

_Kalimatnya memang bagus, tapi ketika ia kembali menggunakan ekspresi datarnya itu, kalimat pendukung itu terdengar seperti ancaman. Lagipula, aku masih merasa jengkel dengannya atas 'ramalan bualannya' itu. Jadi, aku hanya memicingkan mata padanya sebagai jawaban atas harapannya. _

_"Ah, mobilku sudah datang." Ia berkata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke 'apapun' yang terletak di belakangku. "Farewell, sampai jumpa kapan-kapan! Dan aku berharap kita bisa bertemu di World Cup. Kau dengan tim jepangmu, dan aku dengan tim amerikaku." Lanjutnya ketika telah mengembalikan tatapannya padaku. Aku tetap terdiam, memandangnya kesal secara terus menerus. Cliff lalu berjalan pelan, hendak melewatiku. _

_Tapi ketika lengan kami berpapasan, ia berhenti sesaat. Untuk membisikkan beberapa kata kepadaku secara cepat._

_"Aku __**tahu**__ siapa Eyeshield sebenarnya. Dan jika kita nanti akan bertemu lagi, hal pertama yang aku tanyakan kepadamu adalah __**siapa yang kau gandeng itu**__."Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tanpa melihat kebelakang, kearahku._

_Yang secara tiba-tiba terasa membeku luar dalam. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa terkejutnya aku waktu itu. Hingga aku tak kuasa mengedipkan mataku walau hanya sekali. _

_'bagaimana...bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia...bisa tahu..?' _

**TBC**

**A/N** : Heya, Clifford OOC banget. Maaf. Ini demi kelancaran fic saya yang abal ini. Dan, jangan mikir aneh-aneh aku bakal buat CliffxKakei. *ngakak* Mereka hanya teman. (Gila, itu mah crack!pairing bangeet! Tapi karena saya penyuka crack! Pairing, saya ga nyangkal besar2 an. XD)

Dan maaf, chapter ini terlalu pendek. *pundung*

Thanks yang udah baca. Yang mau review.. silahkan. Yang mau nge-flame, enyah kao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield bukan punya saya! .**

**Warning : Extremely OOC, slight Sho-ai (Di mata Fujoshi, keliatan banget)**

**A/N 1 : Maaf update nya lama. ;_; Komputer kena Blue Windows, jadi ada yang harus di rewrite lagi. :( **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 9 : THE NEW BEGINNING<strong>

**POV : Kakei**

Sekembalinya aku ke Jepang, aku meneruskan studi ku di sebuah SMU bernama Kyoshin. Karena kurikulum di Amerika dan di Jepang tidak sama, aku bergabung dengan sekolah itu ketika mereka telah memulai pembelajaran. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dengan kecerdasanku, memahami sesuatu yang baru bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Tak lama setelah aku menjadi murid SMU Kyoshin, aku bergabung dengan klub semenjak itu pula, gelar Ace ku dari Amerika terdengar ke penjuru sekolah. Dengan waktu yang pesat, aku menjadi salah satu orang terpopuler di sekolah.

Anggota tim football pada saat itu...bagiku kurang memuaskan. Selain jumlahnya yang tidak terlalu banyak, pemainnya juga tidak ada yang tinggi. Karena masalah ini, aku mengajukan ke kapten tim, kak Kobanzame, untuk membuka pendaftaran anggota baru. Dan kak Kobanzame menyetujui.

Dan disinilah aku. Berdiri di belakang meja pendaftaran. Bersama kak Kobanzame dan manager tim bernama Shibuya Maki. Beberapa orang telah mendaftar semenjak mendengar prestasiku itu. Aku juga lumayan puas sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki tinggi yang _'lebih dari cukup'_. Dengan begini, aku bisa memberi tahu mereka tentang teknik-teknik footballku. Hingga seseorang datang dan bertanya pada kami.

_"Hah? Apa ini? American Football? Ini sudah bulan Juni, tapi masih mengumpulkan anggota?" Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang kekuningan dengan model jabrik. _

_"Hahaha, iya. Memang memalukan, ya?" Kak Kobanzame berkata pelan, menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Seperti merasa bersalah atau sebagainya. Tetapi mataku tetap tajam dan serius. Aku menatap lelaki itu, dan berkata tegas, "__Tidak peduli bulan apa.. Untuk menang, biar memalukan atau apapun, akan tetap kulakukan. Bukan dengan pikiran 'bagus-juga-kalau-menang', tapi keyakinan pasti akan menang.."_

_Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Apaan tuh? Memang kalian berniat menang sampai mana?" Nadanya mengejek._

_"Menaklukkan tingkat nasional.." Jawabku jelas dan sederhana. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, tampak terkejut dengan jawabanku._

Dan pada akhirnya, lelaki itu, yang bernama Mizumachi, bergabung dengan tim. Kadang aku ingin tertawa sendiri mengingat sejarah masuknya lelaki itu. Entah karena apa.

_**"**__Guru Kakei, mengapa setiap kali kita latihan, guru selalu membahas tentang christmas bowl?" Salah satu dari duo idiot itu bertanya padaku._

_"Karena aku ingin berhadapan dengan Eyeshield 21." jawabku datar dan sederhana._

_"Guru pernah bertemu dengannya? Wah, hebat! Aku bangga menjadi murid guru!" Onishi berkata riang, membuat Ohira menatapnya benci. _

_**'Bertemu?'**__ kataku pahit di dalam hati. __**'lebih dari itu!' **__ingin sekali kuteriakkan itu di depan mereka. Tetapi, aku telah memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan info yang sebenarnya sebelum aku menemukan Eyeshield 21. _

_"Ng? Kau pernah berhadapan dengannya sebelumnya?" tanya kapten tim Kyoshin menyambung pembicaraan. _

_"Pernah di Amerika. Maka dari itu, aku ingin __**mengalahkannya." **__nada bicaraku menjadi tajam di setiap kata-kata itu. Terlebih pada kata terakhir yang memiliki arti tersendiri. Yaitu.._

_'Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi sepertimu, Eyeshield!'_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 10 : Best Friend, Right?<strong>

**POV : Kakei**

Latihan hari ini adalah berlari mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak seratus kali. Memang agak berat, tetapi aku tidak protes. Hal lain yang juga terjadi adalah, pada saat itu, hujan sedang turun. Membuat baju yang kami pakai jadi basah. Tetapi, tidak cukup buruk . Kami semua masih memiliki semangat untuk maju, sehingga tekad menyelesaikan latihan itu sudah bulat. Aku berlari dalam _pace_ yang sama sehingga tidak mengurangi kecepatanku, atau membiarkan diriku bersantai walau hanya sesaat sebelum seratus putaran telah kuselesaikan. Aku sungguh bisa merasakan fatigue yang kuat di kakiku. Di setiap langkah yang aku ambil semakin terasa panas dan berat. Tetapi tekad itu, tekad untuk menjadi lebih baik, memompa adrenaline dan tenagaku untuk tetap meneruskannya. Ditambah lagi, anggota-anggota lain tampak tidak menyerah sedikitpun dengan latihan berat ini. Ya, mungkin mereka terlihat kelelahan. Kadang berhenti sebentar. Tetapi mereka masih mau melanjutkan latihan ini sampai selesai. Semangat tim yang juga membangkitkan energiku.

Di tengah-tengah lajuku, aku melihat Mizumachi di depan. Kira-kira sepuluh meter. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya menunduk, membuat rambut depannya menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya pun tidak jabrik lagi. Tetapi jatuh disebabkan air hujan yang membasahinya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap aneh Mizumachi yang mendadak begini. Jika ia kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, ia harusnya dalam posisi bungkuk atau sebagainya. Tetapi, yang ada di penglihatanku, Ia nampaknya seperti terkejut atau...mematung begitu saja.

Aku berlari mendekat kearahnya hingga ada di sebelahnya. Kakiku tetap dalam gerakan berlari. Hanya saja tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Alias berlari di tempat. Membuat posisiku tetap di sebelahnya. Anehnya, Ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Tatapan matanya tertuju kebawah. Walau tertutupi tirai yang ternyata adalah rambutnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang menatap tanah.

"Mizumachi?" Aku memanggilnya pelan. Tetapi suaraku mengejutkan dia. Membuat dia terperanjak dan memandangku kaget. Ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyuman lebar yang polos ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menghampirinya hanyalah aku. _Well_, katakan saja, aku dan Mizumachi kini...sangat dekat . Aku dan dia adalah sahabat dekat.

"Oh, Kakei-chan." Sapanya balik, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya walau tidak gatal. Dan lagi-lagi, dia menggunakan _-chan_ untuk memanggilku. Meski aku telah melarangnya begitu. Ini membuatku lelah mengingatkannya. Sehingga aku membiarkan dia memanggilku seperti itu. Karena itu sudah berulang kali!

Aku mengatur nafasku, sambil berusaha mengatakan beberapa patah kata tanpa terdengar bergetar. "Ngapain kau diam saja? Kau kan yang menyarankan untuk lari berkeliling seratus kali?"

Senyuman lebarnya jatuh hanya dalam detik. "Ah, iya. Maafkan aku! Aku tadi hanya teringat sesuatu! Terima kasih, Kakei-chan!" Senyuman lebar itu kembali lagi menyinggahi bibir lelaki blonde itu seraya kaki-kakinya bergerak dalam _pace_ berlari. Dan Mizumachi pun berlari kembali, melanjutkan putarannya setelah memberiku sebuah pandangan yang menantang. Menerima itu, Aku tersenyum kecil saat Mizumachi telah mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalan setapak di hadapannya. Dengan menekan energi yang tersisa, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk maju lebih cepat, mencoba menyusul Mizumachi yang telah lumayan jauh di didepanku.

Tetapi, di pikiranku, aku sedang bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

_'Tidak mungkin Mizumachi mematung seperti tadi hanya karena masalah sepele. Ada apa ya?'_

"Wah, melelahkan sekali ya!" tukas Kobanzame seraya menduduki bangku di dalam ruang klub football. Sebuah botol minum dan sehelai handuk di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku sih tidak lelah! Sebagai murid Guru Kakei yang hebat, aku tidak boleh mudah lelah!" Ohira dengan percaya dirinya membusungkan dada sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya bangga. Onishi yang mendengar ini seakan menangkap kata-kata itu lebih cepat dari pada makhluk hidup apapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Itu memang bukan kebiasaannya. Tapi jika ada yang menerangkan tentang 'Kakei', apalagi dari rivalnya yaitu Ohira, impulse nya jadi 3x lebih cepat dari impulse normalnya.

"Kau itu tidak pantas menjadi murid guru Kakei! Aku yang pantas! Jangan seenaknya sendiri menyebut manusia lemah seperti dirimu sebagai murid guru kakei yang agung!"

Itulah yang kudengar pertama kali saat aku dan Mizumachi memasuki ruangan klub. Tidak terperanjak sedikitpun ketika dari belakang aku mendengar suara benturan. Sudah normal mendengar suara benturan antara dahi Mizumachi dengan bingkai pintu bagian atas. Sehingga, aku mungkin hanya berkedip sekali dengan tenang jika mendengar itu. Mizumachi pun, tidak terdengar perlu dikasihani. Karena disetiap kali keteledorannya itu terulang, ia menambahinya dengan sebuah tawaan bahagia, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kadang aku berpikir, dia itu normal apa tidak sih.

"Naa...itu guru kakei!" Ohira berteriak keras saat melihat kedatanganku. Onishi, yang ketika mendengar namaku disebut impulse nya menjadi 3x lebih cepat, langsung menoleh ke arahku, dan memancarkan keceriaan ketika melihatku. Dan disaat itu juga, dua-duanya nekat berlari dan menerjang ke arahku. Untungnya, aku juga memiliki impulse yang lumayan cepat. Terutama jika menghadapi dua maniak gila yang fanatik denganku ini.

Saat mereka hendak menerjangku, aku bergeser beberapa langkah. Menyebabkan Mizumachi menjadi korban tabrakan dua orang tidak berakal sehat itu. Menggantikan diriku yang kini masih selamat. Mizumachi, karena terhalang olehku tadi, tidak mengerti bahwa Ohira dan Onishi sedang menerjang kearah ku. Sehingga, ia pun tak sempat berteriak saat terpental terjangan mereka. Tetapi, itu cukup keras untuk membuat darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Mizumachi!" Aku berseru, tapi dalam bisikan. Sepenuhnya, kulihat kecelakaan yang membuat sahabat dekatku itu menjadi korban. Semua mata anggota juga tertuju ke kejadian memalukan dan menyakitkan itu. Apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan berhenti seketika hanya untuk memusatkan konsentrasi mereka pada tayangan laga yang baru saja terjadi secara langsung.

Ohira dan Onishi kembali ke kedua kaki mereka setelah menabrak Mizumachi yang malang, yang masih tergeletak sambil memegangi hidungnya. Darah mengalir keluar dari sela-sela jemari tangannya. Bodohnya, Ohira dan Onishi bukannya menolong Mizumachi lalu meminta maaf. Tetapi malah menyesal menabrak Mizumachi, bukan aku (mereka benar-benar mau membunuhku). Dan menyalahkan Mizumachi walau dalam unsur tersirat di perkataan mereka. Kemudian, temanya berganti menjadi _'perebutan status murid guru kakei'. _Kapan sih aku membuka kelas belajar-mengajar?

"Mizumachi, kau tak apa-apa?" Kobanzame, yang sudah beranjak dari bangku dan kini ada di sebelah Mizumachi, membantunya berdiri. Mizumachi tertawa pelan, lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya yang tidak lelah-lelahnya tertampang di bibir tipisnya. Merasa ini semua adalah salahku, yang membuatnya jadi begini, aku mengambil sehelai kain atau sapu tangan dari lokerku lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Mizumachi telah duduk di bangku berkat bantuan Kobanzame tadi. Memandang kesekeliling, anggota-anggota lain telah beranjak ke ruang pembersihan. Meski mereka semua telah beralih kesana, aku masih bisa mendengarkan pertengkaran mulut antara duo maniak itu.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, memaksa wajahnya untuk menghadapku dengan cara meletakkan permukaan tanganku di pipinya dan mendorongnya halus agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapatiku melakukan seperti ini. Tetapi aku mengacuhkan pandangannya. Tangan yang mencoba menyumbat darah di hidungnya kutarik, membuat cairan merah itu mengalir turun menuruni dagu lalu menetes ke baju Mizumachi. Matanya yang berkilau memandangku bingung, tetapi terdiam saja seakan memperbolehkanku melakukan apapun padanya. Aku tidak menemui matanya sedikitpun, menghindarinya dengan sengaja. Karena aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat saat aku mengusap darah dari bawah hidungnya kemudian dengan cepat aku tutupi dengan sapu tangan. Tidak terlalu rapat, supaya ia tidak menemukan kesulitan untuk bernapas. Wajahku dan wajahnya berhadapan sangat dekat, tetapi aku mencoba bertingkah seakan aku tidak terpengaruh kedekatan kita berdua.

"Kakei-chan..mengapa kau-"

"Jangan bicara dulu. Darahnya masih keluar." Kataku tegas, memotong pertanyaannya.

Mizumachi memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kubaca. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat setiap gerakanku. Lalu ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang sedang memegang sapu tangan di hidungnya. Tidak terlalu keras. Aku sedikit terperanjak mendapat sentuhan mendadak seperti itu, tetapi aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Karena, berkat sentuhan itu, mata kami bertemu, terbaut menjadi satu seakan ada mantra yang membuat aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku padanya.

"Mizumachi...ada apa?" tanyaku pelan, mencoba terdengar tenang meski di dalam, jantungku berdetak kencang tidak karuan.

"Kakei-chan, maukah kau tahu tentang mengapa aku tiba-tiba melamun di tengah latihan kita?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, terkejut mendengar nadanya yang berubah menjadi sedih. "uh..tentu, tentu..."

Mizumachi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menunduk perlahan. Genggaman tangannya menarik tanganku dari sapu tangan yang ku pegang. Sebelum sapu tangan itu jatuh, tangan satunya menopangnya untuk tetap di tempat yang sama. Aku menarik tanganku kembali, meneruskan pandanganku ke arahnya yang terlihat muram.

"Kau...kau itu satu-satunya...teman yang...begitu peduli denganku..."

Mendengar itu, aku hanya terdiam. Karena aku yakin, ada penjelasan lain dibalik itu. Maka dari itu, aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Selama ini...orang-orang yang kuanggap teman...hanya memanfaatkanku." Mizumachi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lampu yang ada di atas kami. Tetapi, seperti secara spontan, aku meletakkan salah satu tanganku di bagian belakang kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk tidak mendongak. "Jangan menghadap keatas! Darahnya nanti masuk lagi!" Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah mengatakan itu.

Ia tidak melawan, malah tersenyum seraya berkata lirih, "Ya..ya. Seperti itu. Begitu peduli hingga seteliti itu.."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, memandangnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau kan sahabatku."

Mizumachi tertawa kecil. "Mereka juga mengaku sebagai sahabatku. Bersama-sama mencapai kesuksesan. Tetapi melihat aku yang begitu semangat, mereka membuangku. Mereka berkata aku ini aneh dan susah diikuti." Sebuah tetesan air mata mengalir dari mata lelaki blonde yang sedang bersedih itu. Aliran itu terhenti karena diserap oleh sapu tangan yang masih melekat di hidungnya. Samar-samar, noda merah mulai terlihat di kain tersebut.

"Oh, Mizumachi. Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku membuatmu teringat hal seperti itu.."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf telah membuatmu mendengarkan cerita tidak bergunaku. "

"Apanya yang tidak berguna? Apapun yang kau ucapkan itu selalu berguna, Mizumachi!" Aku berkata tegas, memaksanya untuk memandangku lagi. Mataku yang menyiratkan keprihatinan bertemu dengan matanya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kakei-chan..." Ia berkedip beberapa kali, membiarkan sebuah tetesan air mata mengalir jatuh dari matanya lagi. "Aku...aku sungguh..beruntung...memiliki sahabat...sahabat yang begitu sempurna seperti dirimu.."

Aku memutar bola mataku pelan, tidak ingin terlihat mencampakkan dan sebagainya. "Sudahlah, aku juga bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Sekarang, bersihkan dirimu! Kurasa darahnya sudah berhenti..." Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menarik kain dari hidung Mizumachi. Ternyata benar, darah sudah tidak mengalir lagi dari hidungnya. Tetapi, aku bisa melihat betapa merahnya sapu tanganku. Di bawah hidung Mizumachi pun masih ada darahnya. Mendapati itu, aku menggunakan tangan kosongku untuk mengusapnya lembut. Mizumachi terkekeh pelan karena merasa tergelitik dengan goresan halus jariku di bawah hidungnya.

"Kakei-chan, terima kasih ya! Oh ya. Biar aku yang mengurus itu!" Katanya riang, lalu mengambil sapu tanganku yang penuh darah dari tanganku. Belum sempat ku timpali apapun, ia telah bergegas pergi masuk ke ruang shower. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya sekejap sebelum hilang secara seluruhnya kedalam ruangan itu. Samar-samar, aku tersenyum.

_'Mizumachi, Aku juga beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Aku bahagia bisa membuatmu senang'_

* * *

><p><strong>PART 11 : Fakeshield 21<strong>

**POV : Third**

"Lawan kita setelah ini adalah Deimon," jelas kapten tim Poseidon, Kobanzame pada anggota-anggotanya. Lelaki itu berdiri di sebelah sebuah layar berukuran sedang dengan kaki besi yang menopangnya, yang menampilkan beberapa gambar, yang dihasilkan oleh cahaya dari Proyektor. Sedangkan yang lain duduk di bangku yang telah tersedia di ruangan , ada dua orang yang memilih bersandar pada loker. Semua mata tertuju pada layar putih di hadapan mereka. "Mereka merupakan tim baru, yang berkembang pesat." Lanjut Kobanzame beberapa saat, menunjukkan wajah serius. Ketika gambar bergerak di layar itu menunjukkan seorang anggota dari Deimon yang memiliki perisai hijau di helmet nya, Kobanzame membuka membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Dan ini adalah ace runner Deimon, yang dijuluki Eyeshield 21. Meski pendek, larinya sangat cepat! Tidak tertandingi. Ia memiliki kemampuan mengembangkan teknik secara spontan. Gerakannya begitu….." Wajah serius Kobanzame luntur seketika saat ia merasakan sebuah tatapan yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk, yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia tahu berasal dari mana tatapan tidak mengenakkan itu. Sang Quarterback mengalihkan matanya perlahan, merasa gugup. Pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu anggotanya yang bersandar di loker. Tatapan sepasang mata biru yang begitu dingin masih menerobos masuk melalui mata kapten itu.

"..Eh..hehhe…Kakei-kun, semoga kau tidak memanas mendengar pujian-pujianku pada Eyeshield 21.." Kobanzame mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, memasang wajah 'aku-merasa-bersalah'. Kakei memicingkan mata pada lelaki yang berada di tahun terakhirnya itu. Dengan nada rendah tetapi tegas, ia menjawab, "Itu bukan Eyeshield 21 yang asli." Samar-samar, ada unsur jengkel juga di dalamnya.

"Naa, Kobanzame-san! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menghentikannya!" Lelaki di sebelah Kakei menyambung, menggunakan suara yang tinggi dan penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Kakei menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya, lalu menghela napas. "Mizumachi, aku yang akan menghadapinya. Kau menghadapi Lineman Deimon saja."

"..Ng? Oh…Okay, Kakei-chan! Apapun yang kau mau." Kata Mizumachi riang, menyikut lengan lelaki berambut biru di sebelahnya. Lalu, pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan itu menoleh ke Kobanzame yang kini tampak lebih bahagia. "Lihat kan, Kobanzame-san? Kakei-chan akan mengalahkannya!"

Kobanzame tertawa kecil. "Baik, baik. Aku percaya pada kalian." Setelah itu, Kobanzame, selaku kapten, menjelaskan profil dan karakteristik semua pemain Deimon pada anggota-anggotanya. Pengenalan itu menghabiskan waktu hanya lima belas menit. Memang dibuat singkat, agar tim Kyoshin bisa latihan lebih.

"Oke. Pengenalan anggota Deimon telah selesai. Setelah ini, kita berlatih dua kali. Jadi, sebaiknya kita segera berganti baju." Kata Kobanzame memberi instruksi. Semuanya segera beranjak dari bangku lalu berjalan pelan ke loker masing-masing. Saat Kobanzame hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa ia sadari, sepatunya mangait kabel yang melintang di bawahnya. Nafasnya terhentak saat menyadari ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Kapten Kyoshin terjatuh ke lantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Gerakan jatuhnya membuat kabel itu menegang, termasuk bagian yang ada di bawah kaki layar proyektor, menyebabkan layar itu terjerat dan jatuh juga. Untung saja, layar berukuran 1.5x1.5 meter itu tidak menimpa kapten malang itu. Tetapi, bencana itu masih belum selesai. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan jatuhnya layar putih medium itu, bagian ujungnya menyenggol badan sebuah piala yang berada di rak sebelahnya. Piala itu goyah ke depan. Hiasan bagian atasnya yang lebar berbentuk bendera itu mendorong hiasan piala sebelahnya. Dan seterusnya. Hingga berhenti di piala kelima. Yang sangat disayangkan, terbuat dari marmer dan kaca sepenuhnya. Semuanya tidak ada yang bergerak, bencana beruntun itu terjadi cepat sekali sebelum mereka bisa mengedipkan matanya setelah Kobanzame terjatuh ke lantai.

"Urgh.." Kobanzame mengerang pelan, mencoba merubah dirinya ke posisi duduk. Tangan kanannya memegang dahinya yang membiru. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan perasaan bersalahnya ketika ia mendapati beberapa piala penghargaan tim yang kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Itu semua adalah ulahnya. Ia sampai tidak berani memandang anggota timnya yang ia rasa telah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kapten itu.

"Semuanya, ganti baju kalian dan segera melakukan stretching di lapangan. Kami akan menyusul. " Sebuah suara tegas menggema di keheningan secara tiba-tiba. Semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu teralih pada seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah Kobanzame, dengan sapu ruangan di genggamannya. Wajah dingin dan datar, rambut dan sepasang mata biru. Terkenal dengan prestasinya di Amerika.

"..Kakei-kun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Ini semua salahku.." Kata Kobanzame lirih saat melihat Kakei berdiri di dekat bongkahan-bongkahan piala yang tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Sepasang mata tajam birunya tertuju ke bawah, seakan mengidentifikasi masing-masing pecahan. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan kata-kata kaptennya.

"Ayo! Semuanya cepat ganti baju! Jangan bengong saja!" Sebuah suara ceria terdengar dari belakang. Lalu semua anggota yang tadinya masih tertuju pada Kakei yang hanya berdiri saja di depan piala yang hancur berserakan, akhirnya melepas pandangan mereka dan melanjutkan mengganti pakaian mereka. Setelah itu, mereka berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruangan itu.

"..Mizumachi.." Kobanzame menyebut nama pemuda tinggi itu ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ayo, Kobanzame-san! Kembali ke kakimu!" Kata Mizumachi semangat, mengulurkan tangan panjangnya ke Kobanzame, bertujuan untuk membantu kapten itu berdiri. Kobanzame tersenyum, meraih tangan itu dan kembali ke posisi berdiri dengan bantuan tarikan dari pemuda pirang bernama Mizumachi itu.

"Terima kasih, Mizumachi-kun.." Kobanzame berkata pelan, terharu dengan perbuatan terpuji anggotanya pada dirinya, yang seharusnya membencinya karena ia telah menghacurkan beberapa piala berharga milik tim.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kobanzame-san?" Mizumachi bertanya khawatir, tetapi senyuman ramah masih merekah di bibirnya.

"Ungh…tidak tahu…" Quarterback Kyoshin meletakkan jarinya di dahinya, dan merasakan benjolan di bawahnya. "…Ng…Aku merasa pusing.."

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu." Mizumachi menyambung segera, begitu melihat Kaptennya yang seakan kehilangan keseimbangan. Pemuda pirang itu membantu sang Quarterback berjalan kearah bench dan mendudukkannya disitu.

"…Terima kasih, Mizumachi-kun. Kau terlalu baik."

Mizumachi tersenyum hangat, hendak membalas tetapi kata-kata itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara dentingan kaca yang menyentuh permukaan keras muncul dari bagian depan ruangan. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat Kakei tengah berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan piala itu dengan menyapunya perlahan. Menimbulkan dentigan ketika pecahan kaca menggelinding di lantai.

Mereka berdua memandang aktivitas lelaki berambut biru itu seakan tertarik untuk memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"..Kakei-kun itu…ternyata baik ya. Dia peduli…" bisik Kobanzame pelan pada Mizumachi tanpa menoleh padanya. Mendengar itu, Mizumachi tersenyum, teringat kejadian saat Kakei mencoba membantunya menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya.

"..Dia itu begitu baik, diluar sepengetahuanmu, Kobanzame-san.." bisik Mizumachi, menjawab pernyataan Kobanzame. Di mata Mizumachi, terpancar kehangatan dan rasa bangga yang tertuju pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku dengar itu." Gumam Kakei datar, tetap meneruskan menyapu pecahan-pecahan piala tanpa berbalik atau menghadap ke arah dua orang yang berparas terkejut di belakangnya.

"..K-kau mendengarnya? Oh, m-maafkan aku ya, Kakei-kun.." kata Kobanzame gugup, merasa bersalah telah membicarakan adik kelasnya itu.

_BRAG!_

Suara pintu yang dibuka terlalu keras masuk ke pendengaran tiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Semuanya terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah ambang pintu masuk ruangan klub.

Disana, berdiri Ohira dan Onishi dengan wajah sebal dan marah, sedang membawa dua orang pendek yang kelihatannya gugup sekaligus ketakutan. Salah satu berambut hitam, dan satunya lagi berambut coklat caramel.

"Guru Kakei! Kami menemukan mata-mata!" Ohira berkata lantang dan tegas, mendorong pemuda pendek berambut hitam itu ke lantai hingga terjatuh. Onishi mengikuti gerakan itu, mendorong pemuda berambut coklat yang ia tahan ke lantai.

"Mata-mata?" Ketiga orang yang bingung itu berkata tidak percaya, apalagi setelah melihat dua orang pendek yang rapuh (di mata mereka) yang langsung tertunduk di bawah tatapan mereka. Tubuh mereka yang bergetar karena takut juga sangat terlihat.

"Mereka menyamar sebagai pengantar sepatu! Tetapi sebenarnya mereka ingin memata-matai latihan Tim Kyoshin. Kita harus menghukum mereka!" tukas Onishi, memberi tekanan yang berlebihan pada kata '_menghukum_'.

"Kalian dari_ Deimon_, ya?" tanya Mizumachi ragu.

Kedua pemuda yang duduk ala jepang di lantai itu mengangguk pelan. Pandangan mereka menempel di lantai.

"Hmm….sebenarnya mata-mata seperti kalian memang harus dihukum. Masalah seperti itu….Aku serahkan pada kapten tim saja." Terang MIzumachi seraya menoleh pada Kobanzame dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. "Kobanzame-san, hukuman apa yang cocok untuk mereka?" tanya Mizumachi dengan nada…yang anehnya…terdengar bahagia. Kedua anggota Deimon pendek itu semakin bergetar tidak karuan.

"M-ma-maafkan k-ka-kami b-berdua. " kata mereka serempak, terlalu cepat karena terkejar oleh tempo detak jantung mereka yang menjadi tidak teratur karena gugup yang berlebihan. Keduanya memasang ekspresi menyesal untuk sesaat, sebelum wajah itu tertunduk ke pangkuan mereka masing-masing. Memutuskan kesempatan bagi siapapun untuk melihatnya.

"Yang namanya mata-mata itu, tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan!" sentak Ohira tidak lama kemudian kepada dua orang pendek itu. Onishi mendukung perkataan Ohira dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kedua orang yang dituju itu tidak menjawab apapun. Mereka semakin bergetar dan semakin menunduk ke lantai.

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua keluar. Biar kami yang mengatasi ini." Kakei dari bagian depan ruangan berkata pelan. Tetapi, karena saat itu begitu hening walau sesaat, suaranya yang ia buat kecil bisa terdengar oleh semuanya. Ohira dan Onishi yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di ambang pintu, menoleh kea rah 'guru kebanggaan mereka'. Secara aneh, mata mereka tidak lagi memancarkan amarah. Tetapi berubah menjadi tatapan terkesima.

"Oh, baik, Guru Kakei! Kami yakin guru bisa mengatasi tikus-tikus ini!" Ohira merubah nada bicaranya seakan ia merasa jijik saat ia mengatakan _'tikus'_.

"Sampai jumpa di lapangan, guru!" Kata Onishi tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu ruangan football itu.

Setelah kepergian dua orang itu, semua mata tertuju pada kedua tersangka yang masih saja menatap lantai.

"Ah, apa yang…uhh…harus kita lakukan, ya?" Kobanzame bertanya cukup keras , walau sebenarnya ia menujukan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia berharap ada yang memberinya saran.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menghukum mereka," kata Kakei, terdengar acuh tak acuh. Setelah menyandarkan sapu yang ia pegang ke tembok ruangan, mata birunya untuk pertama kalinya jatuh ke kedua orang anggota tim Deimon itu setelah kedatangan mereka berdua. Kata-katanya cukup mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Kecuali Kobanzame yang menampilkan ekspresi lega dan bahagia.

"Hheh? Kakei-chan? Kau—"Belum Mizumachi menyampaikan ketidakpercayaannya, Kakei telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Sambil berjalan mendekati dua mata-mata Deimon itu, ia berkata datar, "Mengapa tidak berbicara saja? Lebih ada gunanya." Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah berada di posisi tiga meter dihadapan kedua orang itu.

"Hha?" Kedua tersangka mata-mata sekaligus Mizumachi mengeluarkan suara terkejut bercampur tidak percaya.

"Iya, benar! Aku juga mau ngomong yang seperti Kakei-kun tadi!" Kobanzame berkata malu-malu, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Hanya melukiskan kepolosan seorang kapten dari Kyoshin.

Kakei menghela napas, mendapati dua anggota deimon itu masih enggan melakukan gerakan lain selain bergetar di tempat. "Hey, kalian berdua. Keberatan tidak, untuk memperkenalkan diri?" Begitu melihat respon kedua orang itu yang menggigil lebih hebat lagi karena ketakutan, Ia menambahkan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meneror kalian.." Perkataan itu diikuti oleh suara Mizumachi yang mencoba menahan tawanya dengan tangannya. Barulah, masing-masing dari mereka, memberanikan diri untuk memandang Kakei yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan mereka. Mata mereka begitu lebar, menyadari selisih tinggi yang terpaut jauh.

"…A-an-a-ano…maafkan kami. Ka-kami t-ttidak…bermaksud…m-memata-matai kalian.." salah satu yang berambut coklat caramel berkata, terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Aku bertanya nama kalian. Bukan meminta kalian untuk meminta maaf." Kakei menjawab cepat, kesal mendapat respon yang tidak ia inginkan. Samar-samar, terdengar Mizumachi berkata _"Baka_" dari mulutnya yang masih ia coba tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

"Uh..ano…umm…namaku Sena. Sena Kobayakawa. Umm…manajernya Deimon Devil Bats." Lelaki pendek berambut coklat caramel itu mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil nan ramah, walau tak terlalu lama karena kegugupannya tidak bisa tertahan dari ekspresi lega yang coba ia buat.

"Aku Raimon Taro. _Seorang ace catcher _dari Deimon. Dan kami, akan melaju ke Christmas Bowl!" Lelaki yang lain, yang memiliki rambut spike pendek berwarna coklat gelap nyaris hitam, mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius dan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan. Menggambarkan keseriusan dan kesungguhan dirinya terhadap setiap kata yang ia kalimatkan tadi. Suaranya pun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika dibandingkan dengan suara yang ia gunakan pada awal pertemuan. Yang ini, bisa ditemukan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi yang membuatnya terdorong untuk mengucapkan bahwa ia memang benar-benar _ace_ dalam hal menangkap.

Keheningan adalah jawaban dari perkenalan kedua anggota Deimon itu. Yang berubah hanya air muka Mizumachi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Lalu Kobanzame, yang mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu mendengar perkenalan diri dari lelaki bernama Monta itu. Sedangkan Kakei, tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Mungkin jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, mata biru lelaki itu menyipit ketika mendengar kata 'ace'. Tetapi ia tidak menimpali.

"..Monta, tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu." Sena berbisik pelan ke arah Monta tanpa menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. Hanya mendekatkan diri beberapa senti saja untuk mengutarakan opininya. Mata coklatnya melebar kembali, merasa badannya berkeringat setelah mendapati tatapan ketiga pemain Kyoshin tertuju pada mereka berdua tepat setelah Monta memperkenalkan dirinya. Tetapi, tidak seperti yang diharapkan Sena. Monta tetap diam dengan tatapan yang tajam yang ia tujukan ke arah _linebacker_ kyoshin itu. Terlebih , saat lelaki berambut kuning yang tingginya melebihi Kakei itu beranjak dari _bench_ dan memutuskan untuk menempatkan dirinya disebelah sahabatnya. Atau di depan mereka.

Dengan menyatukan jari jemarinya di belakang kepalanya alias pose santai sambil berjalannya, Mizumachi berkata riang, "Nghaa…tapi pemain-pemain pendek sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kami! Itulah kelemahan timmu." Sindiran Mizumachi tertangkap jelas oleh Sena dan Monta. Terbukti dari ekspresi mereka yang mendadak menjadi lebih serius. Sena yang sedari tadi tersenyum gugup atau sekedar gemetaran saja di tempat, kini menatap Mizumachi tajam seakan lelaki itu telah membuat Sena melewati batasnya. Begitu juga dengan Monta. Matanya memancarkan aura kemarahan yang ia kirimkan kepada Mizumachi. Dan sesekali ia juga melirik ke _ace_ kyoshin berambut biru yang memilih untuk berdiam diri saja. Mengerti bahwa Mizumachi dan Kakei adalah sahabat, maka yang mendapat tatapan tajamnya adalah mereka berdua. Begitulah yang tertulis di kamus Monta.

"…Kau…kau tidak berhak…mengatakan kami…seperti itu.."Suara Sena terdengar begitu rendah dan pelan di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Meski ia menggunakan nada yang rendah, tetapi ketiga anggota Kyoshin bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa suara yang Sena gunakan merupakan suara yang pelan namun berbahaya. Seakan-akan, ia bisa membabi-buta jika ada yang membuatnya marah lagi. Hal itu tidak menimbulkan kesan yang kuat pada mereka bertiga. Melihat fisik kedua orang itu yang lemah, mereka percaya bahwa Sena dan Monta bukan kendala yang serius.

Monta membuka mulutnya, dan menyambung kata-kata Sena."Tidak pernah kah kalian melihat bagaimana hebatnya _Eyeshield 21_ mencetak skor? " Respon pertama yang muncul adalah Kakei yang menyipitkan matanya setelah mendengar nama yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. "..Berkat dia lah, Deimon bisa sampai sejauh ini!" Nada Monta meninggi. Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Pancaran matanya semakin bergejolak akan beberapa emosi yang tidak menentu.

"Ah…iya. Eyeshield nya Deimon hebat ya!" seru Kobanzame, lengkap dengan wajahnya yang mendadak jadi girang. Mizumachi dan Kakei menoleh ke arah kapten mereka dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda-beda. Mizumachi menatap Kobanzame dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya telah mendengar kapten mereka sendiri, memuji lawan. Sedangkan Kakei, menatap Kobanzame dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Seperti tatapan ingin membunuh. Kobanzame mematung dalam hitungan detik setelah mendapat kedua pandangan tidak enak dari dua anak buahnya. Salah satu dari mereka terasa begitu menusuk hingga menggetarkan keberaniannya.

"Err….hehhe..um…ano…ng…ng…..hmm…"

Mizumachi dan Kakei mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke arah dua anggota Deimon Devil Bats itu, meninggalkan Kobanzame yang masih bingung mau berbicara apa.

"..Bisa-bisanya kalian menyamakan _Eyeshield palsu_ itu dengan _Eyeshield yang sebenarnya_." Kakei berkomentar dengan nada datar namun dingin. Matanya menyamakan nada suaranya. Tajam, dingin, dan tidak ramah. Lelaki itu melipat tangannya di atas dada seraya ia menghembuskan sebuah nafas yang panjang seakan ia telah menahannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebenarnya, ini adalah cara lelaki itu untuk menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Nama yang begitu ia banggakan, di _claim_ oleh orang lain yang sangat terlihat jelas, bukan _Eyeshield_ yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, ia teringat bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua dulu. Perasaan perih memakan sebagian besar ruang hatinya. Yang terhubung dengan kelenjar air matanya. Seketika, ia merasakan matanya menghangat karena dilapisi oleh air mata yang baru saja keluar. Ia membuang muka, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sengaja, ia menyipitkan mata agar orang sulit melihat itu.

Di pinggir matanya, ia melihat ekspresi Sena yang…_tampak..tidak nyaman_. Namun, ia hapuskan itu karena percaya, itu hanya ilusi atau pembiasan dari air mata yang membasahi mata birunya.

"Dia adalah _Eyeshield _yang sebenarnya! Tak pernah kah kau melihat betapa cepat larinya?" Monta bersikeras, tetap terdengar percaya diri. Amarah juga mulai terlibat di gaya bicaranya. Sena meringis kecil kea rah Monta, mengajaknya untuk menghentikan situasi yang, ia rasa, akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Monta tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke Sena. Jiwa pemberaninya telah merasuki tubuhnya sehingga ia merasa begitu berani untuk melempar pandangan tajam ke lelaki yang pada awalnya, ia takuti.

Lelaki berambut dan bermata biru itu menggeram pelan mendengar sangkalan catcher Deimon itu. "Dan, tak pernah kah kalian mengetahui tentang _Eyeshield 21_ yang sebenarnya? ?" tanya Kakei balik, menekan suaranya hampir di setiap kata. Meyakinkan kalimat itu untuk sampai ke telinga Sena dan Monta secara jelas. "Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan? Eyeshield kalian sangat berbeda jauh dengan aslinya! Memang, larinya cepat. Tapi dari segi tinggi, kekuatan ,dan tekhnik, Eyeshield palsu kalian tidak akan ada apa-apanya!"

"Jangan seenaknya ya mengatai Eyeshield kami begitu! Hanya karena ia tidak tinggi atau kuat seperti yang kau bayangkan, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengalahkan yang asli!" sergah Monta, nyaris berteriak. Frustasi mendengar ejekan-ejekan dari linebacker Kyoshin itu. Dan pandangan yang merendahkan dari Mizumachi pun sangat tidak membantu suasana. Tidak menghitung Kobanzame, yang sedari tadi memutuskan untuk diam saja, menonton adu mulut mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Takut akan mendapat respon '_buruk_' dari adik kelasnya. Apalagi, tema yang sedang di debatkan adalah _Eyeshield 21_. Sebuah tema yang_ sensitive_, terutama bagi Kakei.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini." Kakei berkata pelan, bermaksud untuk memberitahu diri sendiri seraya mencoba menahan emosinya. "Sudah kuduga pembicaraan ini akan menuju ke pemain kalian yang lancang menggunakan nama itu! "Lanjutnya, menekan pada kata '_lancang'_. Ia berkedip pelan, memberi waktu beberapa detik untuk menutup matanya. Kemudian membukanya perlahan, memperlihatkan betapa basahnya mata birunya. Tetapi Sena dan Monta terlalu marah untuk memperhatikan itu.

"Kau akan terkejut nantinya, melihat _Eyeshield_ kami mengalahkanmu!" geram Monta. Kakei menhentakkan nafas, lalu membuat suara 'tch' yang tajam dan kasar. "Bilang pada _Eyeshield palsumu_ itu. Mencuri nama seseorang bukanlah hal yang terpuji." Lelaki berambut biru itu berkata tegas seraya membuat langkah menuju lokernya dan meraih tas berisikan baju seragam latihan footballnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu ruang klub, melewati kedua anggota Deimon yang terus memperhatikan gerakannya, tanpa kata. Benar-benar mengacuhkan timpalan-timpalan dari mereka berdua tentang kalimatnya tadi.

"Kakei-chan! Kau mau kemana?" Suara Mizumachi adalah respon pertama semenjak melihat tingkah laku aneh sahabatnya. Langkah Kakei terhenti ketika ia hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kepalanya tertunduk sesaat, berpikir tentang penjelasan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada tim nya.

"…Aku tidak tahan. Butuh udara segar." Jawab Kakei sederhana dan pelan tanpa peduli untuk memberikan tatapan terakhir pada setiap orang yang berada di ruangan klub. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk membuka pintu itu dan bergegas keluar, menghiraukan Mizumachi yang memanggil-manggil namanya hingga suara itu menghilang setelah ia berhasil keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan rapat.

"…Kuso.." umpatnya sebal di antara nafasnya yang mulai memburu, disebabkan oleh emosi-emosi yang bercampur, yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ketika ia mulai melangkah lagi, menjauh dari ruangan 'sialan' itu, mendadak ia menghentikan gerakannya. Jauh di depannya, terlihat Kyoshin sudah mulai melakukan latihannya dengan serius.

"…Kuso…" Umpatnya lagi. Tetapi yang kali ini, karena alasan bahwa ia harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari tim nya yang sedang latihan.

Dan siapa bilang, jalan memutar itu sama dengan jalan pintas?

* * *

><p><strong>PART 11 : OBSESSION<strong>

**POV : Third**

Mizumachi menghela nafas pelan seakan kelelahan. Tangannya ia usapkan pada dahinya ketika ia mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"….Lelaki itu _aneh_ ya."

Mizumachi mengernyitkan dahi mendengar sebuah komentar dari salah satu pemain Deimon yang masih berada di ruangan. Ia membuka matanya cepat dan segera mengirimkan mereka sebuah tatapan tajam tanpa mereka sadari. "Kalian telah membuatnya jengkel. Dan kalian bisa-bisanya menyebut dia _aneh_?" ketus Mizumachi tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Nada bicaranya berubah, menjadi lebih serius.

"Selama ini tidak ada yang menyangkal Eyeshield sekeras itu, apalagi mengejeknya. Bagaimana kami tidak marah? Eyeshield itu adalah pahlawan bagi kami. Siapa—"

"Kalian tidak mengerti.." kata Mizumachi, memotong perkataan Monta. Sebenarnya Monta ingin membalas Mizumachi dengan komentar-komentar pedas lainnya. Tetapi menangkap keseriusan di nada pemuda itu, Monta mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Hhe_?" Sena berkedip beberapa kali.

Mizumachi menghela nafas lagi. Melirik ke arah Kobanzame, dan mendapat respon yang sama. Kobanzame sama-sama terihat bingung. Mizumachi menggigit bibirnya halus seraya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kedua anggota Deimon yang tetap memperhatikannya. Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka tentang kesalahpahaman itu. Sebab, mereka tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Termasuk Kobanzame. Yang juga tidak tahu benar mengapa Kakei sangat _'sensitive'_ jika ada yang mengungkit tentang _Eyeshield._

"Kakei sudah pernah bertemu dengan _Eyeshield_ sebelumnya, di Amerika. Mereka sempat berbicara banyak hal. Dan sempat pula, bertanding satu lawan satu. Pada saat itu, Kakei yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang football, tentu saja kalah. Tetapi, semenjak pertandingan itu, entah mengapa, Kakei mendapat keinginan untuk menekuni football. Di arti lain, mungkin bisa dikatakan, _Eyeshield_ lah yang menjadi alasannya." Mizumachi berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sambil mengingat-ingat alur kisahnya. "Serta, mereka berdua pernah membuat janji untuk bertanding bersama lagi di pertemuan selanjutnya. Itu juga menjadi alasan mengapa ia mulai berlatih keras. Tetapi.. " Mizumachi berhenti lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya, mengingat ia telah memiliki gambaran pada kejadian selanjutnya. Tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "..Tetapi, saat Kakei mengunjungi _Notre Dame_, Ia tidak menemukan _Eyeshield_. Anehnya lagi, murid-murid disana seakan tidak pernah dengar tentang _Eyeshield_. Di saat itulah, ia merasa kecewa. Di waktu-waktu itu, Ia tetap berlatih keras, tetap bertujuan untuk mengalahkan _Eyeshield_. Hingga ia lulus dari Amerika, dan melanjutkan di sini." Mizumachi menghentikan ceritanya sejenak untuk mengambil napas, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Kemudian menambahkan ceritanya dengan beberapa kata sebagai penutup. "Seperti itulah ceritanya. Sampai sekarang, Kakei tetap memiliki keyakinan bahwa _Eyeshield_ itu ada. Serta, Ia berpikir, _Eyeshield_ ea rah di turnamen ini." Mizumachi menyudahi ceritanya dengan senyuman prihatin. "Jangan katakana dia aneh. Mungkin hanya ter_obsesi_." Lelaki pirang itu tertawa pelan mendengar kalimatnya sendiri yang mengatai sahabatnya.

"Tetapi tetap saja, kami tidak terima dengan ejekan rendahan dari kalian!" sangkal Monta, menggunakan kata '_kami'_. Padahal, pemuda di sebelahnya, tidak terlihat seperti sedang protes atau sebagainya. Malahan, pemuda pendek bernama Sena itu, memasang ekspresi prihatin.

"..Yeah. Tunjukkan itu pada pertandingan kita nanti. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian kembali saja sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kata Mizumachi sambil menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya alias gerakan mengusir.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sena dan Monta bangkit dari lantai. Mizumachi berjalan ea rah pintu dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Sena dan Monta.

"Sampai jumpa di pertandingan!" kata Mizumachi riang.

Mizumachi menangkap ekspresi aneh Sena yang terus mengusik mimic wajahnya saat pemuda itu melewatinya. Ia hanya menangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat itu.

"Cerita tadi….apa benar?" tanya Kobanzame, tidak terlalu percaya diri.

"Cerita apa?" Mizumachi bertanya balik, menatap Kobanzame penuh tanya.

"…Itu…cerita tentang Kakei dan _Eyeshield_.."

Mizumachi berubah menjadi serius. "Hnn…setidaknya itu yang Kakei ceritakan padaku."

Kobanzame memberi tawaan kecil namun ragu. "Oh..begitu. Pantas saja, hanya kau yang diberitahu."

"Ah, benarkah? Apakah Kakei tidak pernah memberitahu itu pada yang lainnya juga?" Mizumachi tampak tidak percaya.

Kobanzame menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Kau kan satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengannya."

Mizumachi mengeluarkan gumaman pelan, tanda ia paham. Wajah pemuda itu mendadak berubah menjadi sedih, yang ia palingkan ke lantai.

"Ada apa, Mizumachi-kun?" tanya Kobanzame khawatir, memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Mizumachi yang menjadi suram.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tidak mendapat _kepercayaannya_." Jawab Mizumachi dalam bisikan.

"Hha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu dia _berbohong_ tentang cerita itu." Mizumachi mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan wajah Kobanzame yang terkejut. Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum sedih.

"…B-ba-bagaimana –"

"Aku hanya tahu." Jawab Mizumachi sebelum Kobanzame bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"T-tapi Mizumachi, Kau…kau kan …tidak tahu pasti."

Mizumachi tertawa ringan, terdengar dipaksa. "Baik, baik. Aku ubah. Aku hanya _menduga_."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A/N : Nah Lo, Kakei OOC bangeet! . *gantung diri* Dan...maaf. Belum ada romance2 nya! XD Bakal ada pas ntar Bando Spider dah masuk. (ehem, Akaba...Akaba)**

**Told ya, Aku lambaan. ;_; **

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca! :D Yang mau nge-review, silahkan (dijamin aku bales lewat PM), yang cuma mau baca, silahkan. ;D **


End file.
